Dgray man innocence
by Arikado karma kun
Summary: Black Order, una prestigiosa escuela donde asisten jovenes con dones especiales a esepcion de una cosa...son monstruos! les dejo el fic de mi prima por el momento y la razon lo sabran leyendo mi perfil
1. Chapter 1: Prefacio

Disclaimer: man no me pertenece Sino a Hoshino-sama. Espero que sea de su agrado, dedicado a mi amiguis Hakurei kai.

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: Prologo**_

He tenido que vivir un centenar de cosas en mis 16 años de vida, algunas buenas y otras no tanto, pero supongo que todas y cada una de ellas son necesarias para crecer y madurar… para mejorar.

Hace 10 años que mi hermano y yo vivimos juntos sin compañía de nuestros padres (que en paz descansen), fue algo duro para nosotros pero teníamos que seguir adelante, era sólo una niña. La mente humana es tan compleja y a la vez tan predecible, me pregunto si soy la única persona que cree eso o hay alguien más en alguna parte que también lo cree. Desde mi niñez nunca fui aceptada por otros niños porque según mi hermano naci con un don muy especial pero yo digo que es una maldición porque cuando veía a un niño lastimado lo único que hacia era curar su herida con una sola mano sin ningún pañuelo pero los otros niños al observar lo que estaba haciendo, me decían monstruo y salían corriendo e incluso el niño al que ayude ni siquiera me dio las gracias y salió corriendo. Cuando intento charlar con alguien sobre esto termino confundiéndolo más y se aleja de mí. Mi hermano me dice que no me preocupe de ese tema y que mañana será otro gran día pero en realidad lo veo con un semblante triste.

Annita-san decía que yo soy lo más grande y más preciado que le haya concedido la vida, y que no se arrepiente de nada. Ella y Yuto, su esposo, son como el agua y el aceite, pero creo que es por eso que se aman tanto, nunca probé si eso de "los polos opuestos se atraen" era verdad, pero supongo que lo es.

Ahora que están a punto de terminar las vacaciones de verano voy a entrar a la escuela pero tenia miedo de que los chicos y chicas me rechacen por este poder que tengo. Al llegar a mi casa encontré a mi hermano charlando en la casa con un hombre de lo mas extraño, estaba vestido de traje como un alemán me veía con ojos muy filosos algo que me molesto, se veía pálido como un zombie y para acabar tenia un bigote muy corto. pensé que el que estaba ahí era Hittler

-Buenas tardes, usted debe ser Lenalee Lee. Su hermano me ha contado todo sobre usted y sobre su don especial-

Eso era la gota que derramo el vaso, desde que murieron sus padres, su hermano prometió que nunca diría sobre su don a otras personas que no fueran sus conocidos o familiares. Iba a protestar por ese tema pero su hermano la interrumpió

-Lenalee, este hombre M.C leverrier es el subdirector de Black Order, una escuela privada a la que tu puedes asistir sin ningún problema

-Es su decisión señorita Lee, aquí le dejo la invitación. Con su permiso me retiro- entonces salió por la puerta principal y lo veía irse hasta que ese hombre se desvaneció frente a mis ojos

-Lenalee, quieres ir a esta escuela, el subdirector me conto que en esta escuela asisten jóvenes que también tienen dones como tu-

-¿De verdad? Pero creo que me sentiré rara una vez que este ahí.-

-No te preocupes, estoy seguro que esta escuela te hará bien y no te sentirás rechazada por nadie te lo aseguro- decía su hermano para animarla y convencerla a la ves

-Esta bien, lo hare hermano y gracias- decía muy tranquila mientras abraza a su hermano y tomaba la invitación que le había dejado aquel hombre

Cuando llego el primer día de clases me aliste, desayune y me fui ala parada del autobús el cual me llevaría a la famosa escuela black order. Cuando entre al autobús no había nadie solo el conductor entonces me senté en uno de los asientos de atrás y comenzó a partir rumbo a ala escuela. Estuve algo nerviosa por entrar y saber que los demás estudiantes me mirarían de diferente forma o que me abrumarían con preguntas sobre mi vida.

Durante el recorrido pude divisar a lo lejos un túnel el cual el vehículo se adentro como si nada y empezó a temblar parecía que estuviera dentro de un tren a punto de descarrilarse pero luego se detuvo.-hemos llegado- dijo finalmente el conductor después de no haber dicho ni una sola palabra durante el trayecto. Al bajar del autobús Pude observar por ambos lados que no era el camino hacia la escuela sino que era algo distinto, estaba en un bosque a pesar que era de día se veía espeluznante como en las películas de terror lo cual me dio nervios al sentir el viento fresco que soplaba

-Disculpe pero esta no es Black Or-…- pero no pude terminar la frase porque el autobús había desaparecido junto con el conductor lo que me puso mas nerviosa pero no ganaría nada quedándome parada preocupándome del conductor. Empecé a caminar para llegar mas rápido a Black Order sin dejar de mirar a ambos lados para que nada malo me pasase. Seguí mi recorrido cuidadosamente cuando escuche unos pasos rápidos de una persona que venían detrás de mi y al voltearme para saber de quien se trataba choco contra mi haciendo que ambos termináramos en el suelo.

-¡Sumimasen! tengo algo de prisa y no me fije por donde iba jajaja-

-Descuida yo también tengo algo de prisa y estoy buscando Black Order- al terminar lo que había dicho pude ver a un joven de cabellos blancos, ojos color plata y tenia una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo.- (que guapo, pero que estoy pensando! Este no es momento para admirar a un chico como el. Tengo que llegar a Black Order).-

-Estas buscando Black Order? Yo me dirijo allá, si quieres puede acompañarme.- me proponía el joven mientras me ayudaba a levantarme y me dedicaba una sonrisa cálida

-Gracias, soy nueva en esta escuela y no he conocido a nadie mas, me sentía algo sola-

-No te preocupes veras que en Black Order te sentirás como en casa, por cierto me llamo Allen Walker y tu?- decía mientras el se presentaba

-Me llamo Lenalee Lee, mucho gusto Allen-kun-

Mientras íbamos caminando un búho que se encontraba en lo más alto del árbol me observaba pero no le di importancia hasta que por fin llegamos a Black Order. Me sorprendí mucho al ver la enorme torre que tenia frente a mi y era negra desde luego entonces me adentre a y le las gracias a Allen por acompañarme, después me diriji ala oficina del director para entregarle la invitación que me había entregado el subdirector. Al entrar ala oficina me encontré a señor hittler y a un hombre mayor sentado en su sillón.

-Buenos días señorita Lee, sea bienvenida a Black Order. Soy el director Kevin Yegar y el es el subdirector supongo que ya lo conocía ahora el subdirector le entregara su horario de clases- decía amablemente el director mientras se levantaba de su asiento y me acompañaba al salón donde correspondía mi siguiente clase.

* * *

**Este es mi primer fic de man, espero sea de su agrado. ****Pueden dejar sus reviews, comentarios, opiniones, etc. Nos vemos y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nuevos amigos?

Disclaimer: man no me pertenece Sino a Hoshino-sama. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Nueva escuela, Nuevos amigos?**_

-Buenos días señorita Le, sea bienvenida a Black Order. Soy el director Kevin Yegar y él es el subdirector supongo que ya lo conocía, ahora le entregara su horario de clases- decía amablemente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y me acompañaba al salón donde correspondía mi siguiente clase.

-Disculpe director Yegar, tiene una llamada importante departe del director del instituto Howards.- decía una secretaria al Director

-Disculpe que no la acompañe hasta el aula pero uno de los alumnos con gusto la llevara y le acompañara en su recorrido. Subdirector Leverrier llame por favor a la señorita Lotto.- decía amablemente mientras el director tomaba el teléfono y se dirigía a su escritorio.

-¿Llamo subdirector Leverrier?- decía un poco tímida la joven que entraba a la dirección, una chica de ojos negros, cabello castaño, ondulado y corto hasta los hombros, y era un poco mas alta que yo.

-Ella es la señorita Lee, por favor llévela a su aula donde comenzara su siguiente clase y acompáñela durante su recorrido en la institución.-

-Si subdirector- decía mientras salíamos de la dirección y nos dirigíamos a la siguiente clase.

―Bienvenida a Black Order, tu debes ser Lenalee Le ¿no? Emm… yo seré tu comité de bienvenida y tu guía por la institución. ―dijo con una sonrisa algo nerviosa pero de igual manera me tranquilizó un poco.

Asentí amablemente y me llevó hasta la entrada, muchos estudiantes conversaban por los pasillos, muchos se me quedaron viendo y cuchichearon entre si, así que decidí ignorar aquello.

― ¿Puedo preguntarte tu nombre? ―le dije al poco rato de seguir caminando.

― ¡Ah! Si, que tonta, lo lamento, soy Miranda Lotto, un placer. ― habló algo cohibida.

―Lo mismo digo. ―parecía agradable en verdad.

― Este es tu mapa. Y el horario de clases supongo que ya te lo dio el subdirector.- respondió un poco mas relajada.

―Gracias. ―dije mientras me conducía por un pasillo estrecho.

―Tu primera clase es biología; este es el aula, te dejo, debo ir a reportar esto; que la pases bien. ―dijo alejándose y dejándome de pie en la puerta del salón.

Tragué saliva y me dispuse a entrar, ya había varios alumnos charlando con sus amigos y se quedaron callados al verme. Entonces la maestra llegó a la clase y me dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego dirigirse al grupo.

―De acuerdo, todos a sus lugares, tenemos una estudiante de nuevo ingreso, su nombre es Lenalee Le ella viene de Yukazawa y viene a pasar el resto del curso con nosotros ―dijo leyendo la lista. ―

Fue un alivio que la profesora no me hiciera presentarme ante el grupo, tal vez por mi cara veía que no tenía ganas de aquello y lo comprendió de inmediato. Ella era una mujer alta, de cabellos rubios y ojos de un azul profundo afilados, parecía bastante joven y sostenía un libro de biología entre sus manos.

―Mi nombre es Klaud Nine e imparto Biología, por favor toma asiento en… la última fila a la derecha, te toca junto a… ―dijo revisando la lista. ―Allen Walker. ―me sorprendí al escuchar el nombre de Allen quien me miraba desde la ultima fila y me dedicaban una sonrisa mientras me dirija hasta mi lugar sin percatarme de que un joven de cabello largo y color azabache amarrado en una coleta alta me miraba de reojo como intentando buscar algún indicio en mi.

En eso un montón de chicas cuchichearon a mi alrededor y me miraron de forma extraña, dirigí la mirada hacia donde señalaba el profesor y entonces ahí estaba Allen, éste era un chico de cabello blanco y ojos color plata, su piel era de un blanco pálido y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo no me miró hasta que me senté a su lado, muchos se dieron la vuelta para mirarme con curiosidad; ahora que lo notaba ¿Allen era el único que se sentaba solo hasta ahora?, todos los demás tenían ya compañero de asiento, digo esto porque las bancas eran para parejas de tres, el pupitre estaba impecable y pude descubrir que debajo de la paleta se podían guardar los libros de texto.

Rápidamente saqué mi libro de Biología mientras el maestro escribía algo en la pizarra.

― ¡Hola Allen-kun! ―logré decir en un intento de ser amistosa.

― ¡Hola Lenalee! ―dijo con el mismo tono que yo pero un poco más animado

―Hoy veremos las fases de la reproducción celular de la raíz de cebolla, ya todos deben haber visto esto. Señor Kanda ¿me haría el favor de sentarse con Walker y Le? Es la segunda ves que se sienta solo y hace el trabajo por su cuenta ―habló con cansancio y molestia a la vez.

-No me sentare al lado de Moyashi- dijo molesto sin levantarse de su lugar

-Claro que lo harás o de lo contrario estará reprobado de mi clase el resto del año- decía victoriosa la profesora mientras observaba al joven dirigirse de mala gana al lugar donde se encontraban Allen y Lenalee

-¿Kanda?- Así se llamaba el joven serio que me miro antes de que llegara a mi lugar, pero eso no valía la pena ahora, importaba mas lo que había dicho la profesora antes, fue un alivio para mí, iba en un curso avanzado de biología y eso lo había hecho ya con anterioridad.

¡Hola! ―logré decir en un intento de ser amistosa, pero él apenas y me miró, la verdad no me esperaba ninguna atención especial ni nada, pero me pareció maleducado que me dirigiera un simple "hmp" como respuesta y volviera a libro en busca de la página indicada. No me molesté, ya estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada con indiferencia en secundaria.

Tomamos notas sobre el tema y después nos dirigimos a la parte trasera de la sala, donde estaba un pequeño laboratorio con un microscopio por mesa de trabajo, supuse que tendría que trabajar con Allen y Kanda el chico serio y gruñón, me senté en medio de los dos. Sentí cómo me miraba Kanda de reojo y apartaba la vista de inmediato.

―Tomen una raíz y describan la fase en la que se encuentra cada una, los que fallen tendrán que escribir un ensayo sobre división celular de 10 páginas para el viernes. Un descontento general llenó el salón mientras un pelirrojo replicaba.

― ¡Profesora, eso es injusto! ¿10 páginas? ¿Está loca? ― quedé sorprendida de que aquel chico de orbes esmeraldas con un brillo radiante le respondiera de tal manera.

―Lavii guarda silencio, que si no lo haces te pongo el doble. ―dijo con voz amenazadora.

El chico hizo una mueca y se sentó no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de complicidad a Yuu Kanda, quién sonrió un poco meneando la cabeza a un lado y poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
Comenzamos a trabajar, debíamos turnarnos para usar el microscopio y decidí que era mejor dejar que él comenzara, me ofreció el aparato sin mirarme y no supe que hacer.

― ¿No sabes que hacer? ―dijo con aburrimiento y un dejo de petulancia.

Me enfadé por eso ¿acaso no me creía capaz? Hmp, le demostraría lo contrario, sin decirle nada tomé el aparato y después de ver por la lente dije: anafase.

Se lo pasé con decisión mientras lo miraba con algo de dureza, eso pareció divertirle, pues compuso una sonrisa torcida que me hizo voltear hacia otro lado, era bastante apuesto, no lograba ver un defecto notorio en ese rostro pálido y sentí un poco de vergüenza pero pronto me tranquilice al sentir la mano de Allen sobre la mía.

― ¿Puedo mirar Lenalee? ―dijo con amabilidad mientras tomaba el microscopio.

―Adelante Allen-kun. ―dije recuperando mi color habitual.

Kanda Miró por unos segundos he hizo una mueca de molestia al verme cerca de Allen.

―En efecto, anafase. ―dijo escribiendo en su cuaderno el resultado de la primera prueba. Yo hice lo mismo.

Ahora el tomó el microscopio y observó; profase, dijo después de ver la raíz.

― ¿Puedo ver? ―dijo Allen para hacer notar que el tampoco lo creía competente – ¿Para que? Si tu ya sabes la respuesta moyashi-, con lo cuál respondió con otra sonrisa torcida – Mi nombre es Allen bakanda – le decía en el mismo tono que el, en eso Kanda dejo a un molesto Allen y me miró a los ojos estudiándolos con cuidado; para no desconcentrarme miré por la lente, si, era profase; así seguimos hasta terminar con todas la raíces.

―Profesora, ya terminamos. ―dijo con voz áspera y grave que me heló por unos segundos.

La sensei Nine llegó a los pocos segundos y después de ver nuestros apuntes me miró de reojo. ―Te sugiero joven Yuu que la próxima vez dejes que la señorita Lenalee mire por el lente. ―dijo enarcando una ceja.

― Ella ha determinado tres de las cinco muestras.

― ¿Ah sí? ¿Trabajó esto con anterioridad? ―dijo dirigiéndose a mí.

―Si, pero con espinas de-

―Pescado, ¡vaya! Estabas en un curso avanzado, buen trabajo. ―dijo y dejó las libretas en nuestra banca. ―Todo está correcto; no tendrán que hacer el trabajo extra.

Muchos se nos quedaron mirando, o bueno… más bien a mí, y después siguieron con lo suyo.

Entonces el chico pelirrojo, Lavi, se dio la vuelta cuando la sensei leía el trabajo de otros y le dijo a Yuu Kanda:

― ¡Hey! Yuu, pásame las respuestas, Chaoji se quedó dormido y no quiero hacer el ensayo, no entiendo nada de nada. ―dijo en voz baja.

―Ni hablar baka okami, siempre lo hago y me metes en un lío doble, busca a otro y no me llames por mi primer nombre o te matare. ―dijo con el ceño fruncido, al parecer parecían ser amigos por la forma en que se dirigían entre si, sin los sufijos.

El chico Lavi puso cara alegre y muy animada.

―Vamos hermano, sólo esta vez, te prometo estudiar pero…-

―No, ahora voltéate que te va a descubrir la sensei.

Lavi-kun se dio por vencido, o eso creí, pero luego me miró y se detuvo un instante.

― ¡Hola! Me llamo Lavi, ¿tú eres Lenalee verdad? ―dijo con total frescura, quedé un poco impresionada por la forma en que se dirigía a mí, tenía un parche en el ojo derecho como un pirata y parecía imposible de callar.

―Si, mucho gusto Lavi-kun. ―dije algo cohibida en un susurro.

― ¡Nah! Puedes llamarme sólo Lavi, bienvenida al Instituto. ―dijo con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Le sonreí ampliamente, era, junto con Miranda, las personas más amigables que había conocido hasta ahora.

― ¡Caray! Eres muy bonita. ―dijo sonrojándose un poco y evadiendo la mirada.

Me quedé en shock, nunca pensé que me diría eso; me limité a decir gracias y un rubor cruzó mis mejillas sin percatarme de lo que le decía a Allen.

-Nee Allen, ¿Por qué no la invitas a comer con nosotros en el receso? Para conocerla mejor - decía muy animado el pelirrojo a su amigo albino

-Claro, porque no, ¿te gustaría comer con nosotros Lenalee?-

-¿Eh? Claro me encantaría- dije regalándoles una sonrisa a ambos chicos.

Yuu Kanda permanecía sentado sin ver nada más que su libro pero sin prestar atención a la conversación del baka okami.  
El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir del aula, la sensei se acercó a mí.

―Señorita Le, será mejor que se ponga al corriente con las actividades para evitar dificultades de aprendizaje más adelante.

―Eh… si, supongo que tendré que pedirle a alguien que me preste las libretas.

―Si, Yuu, por favor haz el favor de prestar tus notas a Le para que se ponga al corriente ¿Si? ―dijo al chico que lo miró con indiferencia, extrajo su libreta y me la tendió.

― ¡Oh! No, si la vas a ocupar mejor otro día. ―dije por si tenía algo pendiente.

―No, no hay nada que deba hacer sobre esto; te la presto, me la devuelves después. ―dijo sin mirarme y salió del aula dejando a la sensei y a mí a solas.

―Jaja. Descuida, él es así de serio todo el tiempo. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

―Ah. ―fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

―Tengo entendido que estás becada, debes ser una excelente alumna. ―habló con asombro.

―Pues me he esforzado para entrar aquí, mi hermano no puede costear un Colegio como este. ―dije mientras guardaba mis cosas y tomaba mi horario para ir a Historia.

―Deben estar muy orgulloso.-

― ¡Woow! Debes ser súper inteligente como Yuu. ―dijo mirándome desde su pupitre.

―Lavi, espero tu reporte para mañana sin excusas-

Lavi se quedó pasmado y no replicó.

― ¿Qué clase te toca? ―me preguntó Allen.

―Historia. ―dije mientras tomaba mi mochila.

―A mi igual, si quieres vamos juntos.-

― ¡Si por favor! Esto es un laberinto. ―la sensei se alejó, tomó su maletín y se despidió de los que quedábamos, salió a otra aula.

Allen me sonrió y salimos al pasillo, recorrimos unas escaleras mientras me hablaba de las clases y los profesores, y de que si me gustaría ir al receso con él y otros amigos. Acepté de inmediato, con tal de no sentirme tan aislada.

Las otras clases transcurrieron de lo más normal hasta el receso, entonces Allen me tomó de la mano y me llevó al comedor, era extraño ya que casi no lo conocía pero me caía muy bien.

Al llegar ahí estaba Kanda, se me quedó viendo un momento y después a Allen, no me sentía muy cómoda a su lado pero era el único asiento vacío; alrededor estaban dos personas más y Miranda, la chica del Comité, que me sonrió y se sentó a mi otro lado.

― ¿Que tal las clases? Perdona por no ir a buscarte pero veo que Allen-kun te trajo hasta aquí.-

―Genial, y no te preocupes, aprecio mucho tu ayuda. ―tomé mi bandeja de comida y comencé por una manzana verde bastante atractiva.

-Y ¿que te parece la escuela?- Decía un animado pelirrojo mientras comía su yakiniku crudo-

-Bien, parece una escuela normal y de buen ambiente-

-Normal? Oh no, no es tan normal como tú dices Lenalee, de hecho esta es una escuela de monstruos- decía el albino de lo mas tranquilo mientras que yo no comprendí a lo que se refería

-¿No lo sabias Lenalee-chan? Black Order es una escuela de monstruos cuyos dones lo usan únicamente para cosas buenas y…-

-También para propósitos indecentes verdad baka okami?- decían un pesimista Kanda mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida

-Soy un lobo no un conejo y no digas eso frente a Lenalee-

-Un lobo? Pero parecen normales- dije un poco nerviosa después de lo que acabo de escuchar

-No, somos monstruos Lenalee-chan. Aquí podemos mostrarnos tranquilamente sin ser vistos por los humanos-

Bueno, pensé que era una broma con lo que acaba de decir Miranda pero me equivoque cuando vi a Lavi con orejas de lobo y cola, Kanda con orejas de neko y una cola, Miranda montada en una escoba con su sombrero y un gato negro en su regazo, Chaoji todo peludo y enorme como un oso grizzli y a Allen lo vi de lo mas normal. Me puse nerviosa después de lo que acabo de ver que no me di cuenta de cuando me hice una cortada cosa que a Allen le llamo la atención.

-¿Estas bien Lenalee?- decía preocupado Allen mientras el olfateaba mi sangre y se acercaba a mi herida lentamente sudando frio. Tratando de evitar hacer algo indecente.

-Si, estoy bien, solo fue una pequeña cort…- pero no pude terminar mi frase ya que me sorprendí al ver a Allen como lamia mi sangre y mas fue mi sorpresa cuando sentí unos colmillos en mi mano lo cual deje escapar un leve gemido de dolor y comenzaba a sentirme mareada. En eso lavi al observar lo ocurrido aparto bruscamente a Allen mientras lo sujetaba con ayuda de Kanda para que no saltara sobre mi como una bestia hambrienta.

-¡Miranda pásame rápido el jugo de tomate antes de que sea demasiado tarde!- indico Lavi mientras se esforzaba por mantener quieto al poderoso vampiro.

-¡h-hi! ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Lenalee-chan estas bien!- dijo asustada Miranda al verme un poco pálida

-¡Tenme Moyashi! Reacciona de una buena ves- decía molesto Kanda no sin antes darle un buen golpe en la cabeza par que Allen volviera a ser normal-

-¡Itai! ¿Eh? Que ocurrió? ¡Ah! ¿¡Lenalee estas bien!-

-Allen, lo volviste a hacer pero sino fuera por Yuu casi dejarías a Lenalee sin sangre

-Tsk tenme moyashi chupa sangre- dijo Kanda molesto por lo que había ocurrido

-¡Mi nombre es Allen, no moyashi baka neko!-

-¿¡A quien le dices baka neko, quieres pelear!-

* * *

**Ok admito que el cap. Anterior fue algo corto pero este me quedo largo jejejeje, gracias por sus reviews y se aceptan ideas para hacer mas emocionante el fic. Nos vemos y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	3. Chapter 3: Presentaciones

Bueno, aqui les dejo el 2 cap de este fantástico fic y recuerden man no me pertenece Sino a Hoshino-sama.

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: Presentaciones**_

-¡Mi nombre es Allen, no moyashi baka neko!-

-¿¡A quien le dices baka neko, quieres pelear!-

-¡Por mi esta bien!-

Mientras Allen y Kanda comenzaban su pelea y Chaoji intentaba detenerlos para no destruir media escuela Miranda me llevo a la enfermería para verificar si estaba bien por la falta de sangre que había perdido por accidente de Allen

-No te preocupes linda, ya todo esta bien solo perdiste un poco para ser tu primer dia en Black Order y ¿cual fue la causa de esa herida?- decía la enferma de la Escuela mientras me ponía una bandita en la mano y tranquilizaba a Miranda que estaba hecha un manojo de nervios

-Bueno…- no pude terminar mi frase porque en eso recordé lo que había pasado hace un momento en el receso lo que me puso algo triste y no quería causarle problemas a Allen

-No me digas, fue Walker-san ¿verdad?-

-¿C-como lo supo?-

-Es típico en un vampiro como el, cuando ve sangre o la olfatea no puede evitar beberla para sentirse bien a pesar de ser todo un caballero-

-¿Allen es un vampiro?- pude decir algo después de salir de mi impresión

-¿No lo sabias Lenalee-chan? Allen viene de Inglaterra. Es un buen chico pero aun no logra controlar su instinto.- me decía Miranda para así ya no quedarme con mas dudas. Después de salir de la enfermería nos dirigimos a donde se encontraban los demás.

-Ahhh, que problemático, 10 hojas para mañana.- dijo Chaoji con cara de preocupación.

- ¡Ya Chaoji deja de quejarte! Es por tu culpa que hay que hacerlo, te quedaste dormido y no me ayudaste.- dijo Lavi reprochándole al chico.

-Si pero yo no tengo la culpa de que sea como soy y de todas maneras no ibas a saber que hacer que hacer Lavi.-

-Mira quién lo dice.-

-Yo soy holgazán, no tonto, eso es muy distinto. ―todos en la mesa se echaron a reír a excepción de Miranda-chan, Kanda y yo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, Lenalee-chan ¿Eres de Yukazawa, no?.-

-Sí.- dije un poco en voz baja, no me gustaba ser el centro de las miradas.

-¿Cómo es?- dijo Chaoji muy animado e interesado por saber como era allá.

-Uhm… pues, no es nada comparado con la cuidad, es un distrito pequeño.-

-Ya veo, ¡ah! Por cierto, mi nombre es Chaoji, gusto en conocerte.- dijo con voz cantarina.

-Un placer.- dije al chico; miré mi bandeja y le di una mordida a la manzana, al fin el chico había dejado de verme.

-Yo soy Lavi, y a ellos ya los conoces son Allen, Yuu, y Miranda.- dijo señalándolos uno por uno, les dediqué una sonrisa amistosa a todos ellos. -Bueno, ya me voy, saldré para comerme mis frituras, aquí no está permitido y de verdad tengo hambre.- dijo Lavi.

-Te acompaño.- le dijo Chaoji despidiéndose y acompañando al chico del parche a la salida no sin antes preguntarle a Allen y Kanda si ivan con ellos a la practica de futbol. Los chicos asintieron y Allen dudó por un instante mirándome.

-Descuida, está conmigo, ven, deberíamos dar un paseo.- dijo Miranda jalándome del brazo.

-De acuerdo.- dije sin más remedio.

-Moyashi, ¿no quieres ir con nosotros al entrenamiento?-

-Si pero no soy del equipo ni nada.- dijo desde su asiento.

-Y en verdad que no lo entiendo, se te dan bastante bien los deportes.- dijo Chaoji.

-Hmp.- dijo y se encogió de hombros bebiendo algo de jugo y posando su mirada en la nada por unos segundos.

-Pero Kanda-san, eres maravilloso en los deportes.- dijo Miranda con un destello de admiración en sus ojos, pero él solo carraspeó. -Lenalee-chan ¿Te parece si vamos a ver el entrenamiento de los chicos? -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si, claro.- dije automáticamente.

-Kanda ¿seguro que no vienes? -pregunto Allen.

-Hmp, supongo.- dijo con su evidente indiferencia.

Nos dirigimos a la cancha, era gigante, me senté en las gradas al lado de Miranda y los demás se fueron a los vestidores.

Esperamos a que salieran y comenzó la práctica. Lavi-kun, en un intento de llamar la atención, se lanzó a la portería y se golpeó la cabeza con los barrotes, todos rieron, hasta Kanda, aunque con mayor brevedad.

-¡No te rías Yuu!- dijo sobándose la cabeza.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero no hagas más payasadas baka okami.- dijo con arrogancia.

Valla que esos dos fuesen amigos, eran tan distintos, pero parecían llevarse bien así.

Dieron el toque y me dirigí a mi otra clase, la pasé bien el resto del día. A la salida vi la repisa de anuncios y los talleres extra que había; posé la mirada en uno que decía "taller de música", era justo lo que buscaba, tocaba bien la guitarra y el violín, eran mi pasión, de alguna manera pensaba que era una de las formas más eficaces de alejarme del mundo, desconectarme totalmente de él, de ser yo misma sin complejos.

-¿Te gusta la música?- dijo una voz detrás de mí, muy cerca de mi oído, me hizo temblar y volverme deprisa.

-A-Allen-kun, me asustaste… si.- dije recobrando la compostura.

-Ya veo, yo soy miembro de ese club. Perdona si no te acompañe antes. ¿Qué te ha parecido el Instituto?- preguntó mientras se sobaba la cien.

-Bien, bueno… es algo nuevo para mí.-

-Uhm… tengo entendido que tienes que pasar apuntes de otras materias ¿no? puedo prestarte los cuadernos si quieres.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Allen-kun pero creo que ya he abusado demasiado, Kanda ya me presto sus apuntes de biología.-

-Esta bien pero si te faltan apuntes de otra materia, no dudes en pedírmelo después de todo no hay tarea.- Y era verdad, para mi buena suerte no había tarea ese día, lo cuál me daba tiempo de pasar los apuntes.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.- dije y él abrió su mochila para extraer las libretas, me las dio y las guardé en la mochila.

-Y ¿Hace mucho que…?.- pero fue interrumpido por una chica de baja estatura que se acercó corriendo y lo abrazó por la espalda, Allen-kun puso cara de fastidio y la intentó apartar.

- ¡Oh! Allen-kun ¿Cómo estás?- dijo la chica con voz empalagosa, se detuvo al mirarme, me fulminó de pies a cabeza.

-Haz el favor de soltarme, por favor Road.- dijo lo mas caballeroso posible antes de que se le acabara la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

La chica, Road, hizo un puchero y se alejó un poco de él.

- ¿No quieres ir a tomar un helado conmigo?- dijo rogándole al muchacho.

-No gracias, debo ir con mi Tío al hospital.- dijo evadiendo la evidente súplica de la chica, claro, ahora todo cuadraba, ella era ni más ni menos que su fan #1; decidí que lo mejor sería que me alejase y lo dejara sólo, recogí mi mochila y…

-Adiós Allen-kun, y… mañana te entrego tus libretas, gracias de nuevo.- ni siquiera esperé la reacción del albino, salí a paso veloz del vestíbulo y me encaminé a la salida.

Hoy decidí caminar un poco para pensar sobre la situación de Allen y esa chica llamada Road. El lugar era algo solitario después de todo es un bosque, seguí caminando cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, me di la vuelta y me sorprendí al ver un enorme monstruo de apariencia grotesca lo que me causo miedo.

-¿A dónde vas preciosa? ¿No quieres acompañarme a cenar?- decía el monstruo mientras se relamía con su asquerosa lengua no podía correr estaba paralizada ante el. Me sentía indefensa en ese momento. Quería que Allen me salvara en ese momento pero no podía, la enorme criatura estaba a unos escasos metros de atacarme cuando de repente, escuche el rugido de una bestia muy cerca de donde estaba y sin darme cuenta la criatura que estaba a punto de devorarme caía con mucha fuerza hacia atrás al parecer algo lo había golpeado con mucha fuerza y justo en frente de mi estaba un chico de la misma estatura que Kanda pero su apariencia era diferente, cabello corto, ojos castaños y una cicatriz en medio del cartílago de su nariz pero tenia rayas negras en toda su piel como si fuera un tigre

-Sabes que esta prohibido usar magia fuera de la escuela y para colmo te atreves a atacar a una chica indefensa, creo que mereces un castigo.- hablo finalmente el chico que me salvo la vida.

Luego mire al monstruo que había sido derribado por ese chico pero ya no era esa horripilante criatura que me causaba miedo sino que era un ratón de lo mas gracioso y era del tamaño de una muñeca de tela. Lo que no entendía era como esa pequeña criatura podía transformarse en un enorme monstruo solo para asustarme

-¡Itai!¿¡quien te crees que eres para arruinar mi broma idiota! Pagaras por haberme lastimado y- el pequeño ratón no pudo terminar de desahogarse porque ese chico lo había tomado por la cola y lo había subido hasta su cara

-Ehhhh? Tienes muchas agallas para decirme tal cosa pequeño roedor pervertido- lo miraba con una sonrisa lo que ocasiono al pequeño roedor un gran susto de muerte

-¡Ehhhhhhh! ¡gomenasai, gomenasai! No sabía que eras tú perdóname por todas las cosas que te dije, te daré lo que tu quieras pero ¡POR FAVOR NO ME COMAS!-

-mmm… no quiero tu basura, te dejare vivir pero si vuelves a hacer otra de las tuyas te comeré vivo entendido?- le advertía al ratón mientras le mostraba una de sus garras afiladas

-D-d-de acuerdo pero bájame por favor ¿si?- entonces el chico soltó al ratón sin ninguna delicadeza mientras el corría despavorido lejos de el.

-¿estas bien?.-

-S-si, gracias por salvarme de ese ratón- dije un poco nerviosa

-Descuida, el no es peligroso solo lo hace para llamar la atención y… ¿a donde te dirigías?- me preguntaba mientras me regala una sonrisa

-A Haramihama.- dije sopesando lo que vendría después.

-¿Haramihama? (Creo que no podrás ir allá, porque) una ves que estas en la escuela no puedes salir hasta las vacaciones-

-¿¡N-NANI! Pero mi hermano me espera y el se pone como loco si no estoy ahí-

-No te preocupes, el director siempre le avisa a los padres de cada alumno que se quedaran aquí hasta que salgamos de vacaciones e incluso nos dan un apartamento ya preparado para vivir aquí. Te sentiras como en casa- dijo con voz alegre como Lavi lo cual me dio tranquilidad y felicidad a la vez- me llamo Alma Karma y tu eres?-

-Eh? ¡Oh! soy Lenalee Le, mucho gusto Alma-kun- le dije mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

-El gusto es mío, te llevo a tu apartamento.-

-Uhm… de acuerdo, graci.- no pude terminar porque el me había cargado en brazos mientras daba un enorme salto hacia la copa de un árbol y brincaba a otro para llegar mas rápido a la escuela.

-Pareces… sorprendida.- dijo con una sonrisa radiante.

-Pues saltar de un árbol a otro es algo… emocionante.-

-Jejeje, siempre lo hago pero nunca con una chica en brazos.- me decía algo sonrojado

-Descuida. Yo sentiría lo mismo si fuera con otra persona- estuvimos en silencio por unos segundos y después nos reímos. Al llegar a la escuela note que Allen estaba preocupado pero al vernos llegar a Alma y a mi se tranquilizo un poco y se acerco a nosotros.

-Lenalee trate de alcanzarte para llevarte a tu apartamento pero ya te habías ido y no te encontré. Veo que Alma te encontró jejeje-

-No te preocupes Allen-kun, solo me perdí eso es todo y conoces a Alma-kun?-

- Claro, el es uno de mis amigo y es el mejor amigo de Kanda. ¿Entonces entrarás al taller de música? - dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco el saco del uniforme.

-Te gusta la música Lenalee-chan?-

-Si, me gusta mucho Alma-kun.- dije mirando el jardín.

-Te gustará, Cross sensei es estricto pero es una excelente maestro.

-¿Cross sensei?-

-El es el maestro de música.- dijo Allen con un poco de temor mientras miraba al suelo.

-¡Ah! Los talleres son los martes ¿cierto?- dije mientras miraba mis manos sobre mi mochila.

-Si, si deseas ingresar deberás inscribirte mañana.-

-Lo haré.- dije notando que ya casi llegábamos a mi apartamento.

-¿Qué instrumento tocas? - me preguntó Alma mientras se colocaba la mochila a un lado

-Pues el violín y la guitarra.- dije con una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Genial!, bastante sofisticado supongo, yo sólo el arpa y la batería jejeje.-

-¡Oh!, ya veo ¿y tu Allen-kun?-

-Yo toco el piano-

-¿Qué número es el de tu apartamento? ―dijo sin dejar de caminar mientras yo sacaba de mi mochila lo que parecía una misteriosa nota con un escrito y numero de mi apartamento.

-45, em… muchas gracias.- dije poniéndome mi mochila al hombro.

-De nada, nos vemos mañana, Lenalee-can. ―dijo guiñándome un ojo con aire de conquistador, puse los ojos en blanco y ya me disponía a salir cuando… -¿A que vienen eso ojos Lenalee-chan?- dijo divertido.

-A nada.- dije sobresaltándome de que lo hubiera notado.

-Jejeje, de acuerdo, adiós Lenalee.- me despedí de Allen y Alma y saqué las llaves de mi mochila, abrí la puerta y noté que mi apartamento era exactamente igual a mi habitación pero con cocina y baño incluido. Me quité el uniforme y me vestí con mi ropa habitual, hice mis deberes en el apartamento hasta que decidí hacer mi cena. La escuela no dejaba de asombrarme no solo por ser un instituto para monstruos sino que ya había hecho amigos, era una escuela maravillosa. Me preguntaba que pasara el día de mañana hasta que me deje llevar por el sueño y me quede profundamente dormida.

* * *

**gracias por sus reviews y se aceptan ideas para hacer mas emocionante el fic. Nos vemos y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	4. Chapter 4: No me conoces, Amigos

Bueno, aqui les dejo el 2 cap de este fantástico fic y recuerden man no me pertenece Sino a Hoshino-sama. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

_**Capitulo 4: No Me Conoces, Amigos**_

Pasé casi toda la tarde pasando los apuntes, me dolía tremendamente la mano después de cuatro horas y media; pero terminé y decidí encender la computadora para mandarle un mensaje a mi hermano. Me sorprendió que hubiera una bandeja de quince mensajes de mi hermano preguntándome por qué no le mandaba ningún correo, decidí responderle de inmediato con una respuesta convincente:

_Ni-san:  
Mil disculpas por responder tan tarde, pero es que he tenido que pasar varios apuntes de la escuela para estar al corriente, la escuela es genial; demasiado grande pero simplemente maravillosa, el director Yegar me ha dado un apartamento muy cercano a la escuela y es ¡genial!  
No te preocupes, estoy muy bien; les mando un saludo a ti y a Annita-san. Suerte en el laboratorio.  
Mi primer día ha sido de lo mejor, aún no se si puedo considerarlos mis amigos, pero Miranda y Lavi-kun han sido de lo más cordiales durante mi estadía._

_Te quiere, Lenalee._

Al finalizar envié el correo, definitivamente si le explicaba a mi hermano lo de Alma-kun me hubiera bombardeado con preguntas en ese mismo instante y hasta la media noche.

Fui a cenar como siempre lo hacia porque después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a cenar sola mientras mi hermano trabajaba con las libretas lustrosas de Allen-kun en el brazo y las puse en el mueble mientras buscaba la mochila.

Al día siguiente recogí mi mochila y me dirigí ala escuela sin ningún problema, después de caminar unos cuantos pasos mire mi reloj de mano y me di cuenta de que faltaba un cuarto de hora para llegar a la escuela Entonces apresure el paso, sólo había caminado cerca de veinte pasos hasta la calle principal cuando escuché a alguien gritar mi nombre detrás de mí, de improviso me di la vuelta y entonces vi al pelinegro, con su cabello atado en una coleta larga y su sonrisa torcida y de suficiencia indicándome que me hacia tarde. No supe que hacer.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? Pequeña inmadura. - dijo en un tono sensual y burlón ala ves que me hiso enrojecer un poco como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida pero luego me percate de que en ese tono había algo de burla que me hizo enojar un poco.

-Eso lo dices porque eres un neko…- le dije en el mismo tono que el y después empezamos a caminar rumbo a la escuela.

-Sales temprano ¿eh?- dijo mientras caminaba al mismo ritmo que yo

-En verdad no debiste molestarte en caminar a mi lado; apenas y me conoces y…

-¿Acaso te molesta?- dijo con indiferencia mirándome por un segundo a los ojos.

-No, no es eso, en verdad te agradezco pero…

-Para ser una pueblerina eres bastante extraña. -dijo con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

-Hmp, pues para ser un chico de cuidad pareces demasiado educado. -dije a la defensiva ¿En serio era una pueblerina extraña? -pueblerina ya lo sabía pero ¿tan extraña era?

-Tsk, No me malinterpretes ¿Quieres? No soy como todos. ―dijo resoplando y volviendo la vista al camino.

-Supongo. - dije sin estar muy convencida, él lo notó.

-No me crees ¿verdad?-

-¿Disculpa? - dije al ver como había visto a través de mi expresión de escepticismo.

-Hmp, lo sabía. - dijo en tono amargo.

-¿Saber qué? - inquirí con curiosidad.

-Es bastante obvio, supongo. - dijo bajando la mirada pero sin cambiar su estado de arrogancia.

-No entiendo. -dije buscando por primera vez su mirada.

-Tsk, has de creer que soy el chico solitario y rebelde que trae de rodillas a las chicas y que es un amanerado del dinero y los lujos, es por eso que te lo piensas dos veces antes de caminar a mi lado. ―dijo posando en mí sus fríos ojos azules, igual de despreciables que la primera vez que me miró, esa era sin duda, una de las miradas que me ponían los pelos del punta, decidí sonreír con amargura.

-Pues ya que lo pones de esa forma, supongo que si. - dije con crueldad.

Él se quedó boquiabierto, al parecer esperaba que dijera otra cosa, por eso fue que lo mencioné, para comprobar su reacción.

-No es verdad, era una broma, la verdad no te conozco mucho Kanda-kun, apenas y nos hablamos hoy, me tomo mi tiempo para juzgar a los demás.

Pareció recobrarse y volvió a presentar su aire de arrogancia.

- ¿Quieres saber cómo me pareces tú, Lenalee le?

Me quedé quieta ante tal expectativa, era la primera vez que se dirigía a mí por mi nombre completo, claro está, con sus reservaciones.

-Mmm… supongo. - dije mientras se detenía al ver luz roja.

-Creo que eres una pueblerina bastante escéptica y desconfiada, y al contrario de lo que dices yo si creo que juzgues a la primera impresión. - dijo con una sonrisa retadora.

Eso me enfadó de sobremanera ¡Vaya que era fastidioso!

-Da lo mismo, ya llegamos.- dije cuando se detuvo en la entrada del colegio.

-Sí. - dijo más serio que nunca pero luego alcance a divisar a Allen-kun que llegaba corriendo a la entrada y tomaba un descanso

-¡Ojayo Lenalee!- dijo mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa

-Llegas tarde moyashi-

-mi nombre es Allen, baka neko-

-Ya no se peleen y gracias por acompañarme y… ¡Ah! Aquí están tus libretas Allen-kun. ―se las entregué y ya me disponía a entrar al colegio cuando Kanda me detuvo, apenas me tocó el brazo lo retiró de inmediato.

-No te habrás molestado ¿Verdad?- dijo entre serio y poco amistoso.

-En absoluto. - dije con una sonrisa bien falsa que lo desconcertó, no era una de mis típicas sonrisas, era una que se extendía por todo mis rostro; mi hermano dice que denotaba un "déjame en paz" bien claro.

-Hmp. -dijo y entro a la torre, lo mismo hicimos Allen y yo. -¿paso algo entre tú y Kanda Lenalee?- pregunto Allen algo preocupado, solo le dije que habíamos charlado un poco mientras llegábamos y eso era todo. Nos dirigimos a las puertas del Instituto sin decir nada más, mi primera hora era Educación Física, un verdadero suplicio para mí, no era para nada buena en deportes pero al menos no tendría que verle la cara por unas horas.

Al entrar al vestíbulo un montón de chicas que cuchicheaban se apilaron y nos vieron llegar juntos; eso no me gustó para nada ¿Qué pensarían?

La chica Road me miró altanera, desvié la mirada y me alejé lo más que pude de Allen-kun.

Entonces las chicas corrieron entre gritos y empujones para situarse al lado de Allen-kun y admirar su "belleza"

Ese fue le momento culminante de mi éxito, yo tenía razón, sabia que Allen-kun era el chico popular de Black Order y ahora no podría negarlo, o quizás no lo negaba, pero no le gustaba reconocerlo; me di la vuelta para mirarlo con algo de tristeza remarcada en mis ojos. Me di la vuelta y para colmo de males termine tropezando o haciendo el ridículo, pero eso no pasó, y tal como quería, se quedó mirándome con algo de preocupación

Llegué a las gradas y dejé mi mochila; saqué mi otra maleta con mi uniforme de deportes y me dirigí a los vestidores. Estaban llenos, así que esperé a que se desocupara uno; entonces vi a Miranda, haciendo fila para entrar en uno, me situé detrás de ella y la saludé con cordialidad.

-¡Lenalee-chan! Vaya, buenos días ¿Lista para deportes? - dijo con jovialidad.

-En realidad no, no se me dan esas cosas. - dije con cara de sufrimiento.

- ¿En serio? ¡Wow! Yo tampoco, jeje, ya somos dos, pero con suerte estamos en el equipo de Fou, ella siempre me defiende en voleibol, Road es una abusona. - dijo sin poder contenerse, se sonrojó al instante pero la miré con comprensión.

- Descuida, ya me imagino pero no se quien es exactamente.

- ¿No la has visto? - dijo con sorpresa – ella es una chica valiente, alegre e intrépida y es muy buena persona pero ya debes haber notado lo especial que es. ―dijo con cara de pocos amigos.

-Algo así; pero más bien creo que está loca por un chico en especial.

-Si, dime algo que no sepa, casi todas en el Instituto mueren por él; es el rompecorazones, nunca ha salido con alguien. -dijo mirándome de reojo.

-Uhm… ¿Sabes por qué sólo somos chicas las que tomamos esta clase? - fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, ella respondió que sólo una vez por semana nos toca deportes con los chicos. Luego avanzó más la fila y cuando se hubieron desocupado dos vestidores entramos y nos cambiamos; el uniforme deportivo consistía de una playera azul marino con una raya roja cruzando el pecho y un short del mismo tono de azul.

Miranda y yo nos encaminamos a la cancha para iniciar con la clase, primero el sensei Sokaro (era un zombie como el subdirector pero mas alto) nos dijo que corriéramos 15 vueltas alrededor de la cancha, a las 8 ya estaba exhausta; Miranda parecía tener la misma pésima condición física que yo.

-Ya… no… puedo… más. -dijo Miranda roja como un tomate y sujetándose el pecho en busca de una bocanada de aire.

- ¡Vamos, vamos, vamos! No se detengan jovencitas; Lotto, no se tire al suelo, ¡Continúe rápido! ¡Muévase! -el sensei de la mascara y mirada inquisitiva se acercó a nosotras; como pude levanté a Miranda del suelo y la ayudé a continuar, el profesora pidió mi nombre y se lo di.

-Lenalee le. -dije dirigiéndome al sensei.

-Mm… ya veo, eres la nueva, por favor sigue corriendo, Lotto siempre es la peor de la clase de deportes. -dijo mirando con gesto reprobatorio a la chica que se puso nerviosa y esquivó mi mirada.

-De acuerdo. -dije regulando el ritmo de mi respiración, obviamente el sensei creía que iba así de lento por Miranda, pero era porque yo tampoco podía más.

-Gracias. -dijo en un susurro cuando la puse de pie y continuamos corriendo.

Al finalizar volvimos al gimnasio para jugar voleibol, mi peor deporte; encabezaba la lista de los peores porque siempre salía lesionada y mi equipo perdía por mi evidente torpeza; siempre esquivaba el balón y gritaba como una loca para que no me golpearan.

Hicimos los equipos; pero antes las capitanas escogían los integrantes, en eso llegó Fou, corriendo por el gimnasio con su uniforme de deportes puesto, parecía sofocada. Ella era un poco mas baja que yo, su cabello era corto, de color pelirojo como el de lavi, sus ojos eran color naranja profundo

- ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Fou? la clase empezó hace casi media hora.- dijo el sensei pegando un grito estremecedor, como orden militar.

- ¡Ushh! Lo lamento Sokaro sensei, es que me quedé dormida. -dijo rascándose la cabeza con una sonrisa de disculpa.

-Como sea, tome su puesto y elija a sus compañeros. -

- ¡Ah! Si, bien, elijo a Miranda. -dijo señalando a la castaña que le dedicó una sonrisa de alivio.

- ¿Segura? Siempre la escoges y no hace nada ―dijo mirando a Fou con perspicacia.

-Sí. -dijo con seguridad, era evidente que le importaba muy poco las habilidades de Miranda; más importante era su amistad.

-Muy bien, Road, escoge. -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a la chica de cabello rojo.

-Elijo a Sekai. - dijo con una sonrisa a su amiga de la derecha, una bastante alta y que imponía con sólo verla.

Por un segundo Road posó sus ojos severos en los míos, me evaluó de pies a cabeza y soltó una risita desdeñosa; más atrás las demás chicas me miraban con mala cara; hubiera deseado no escuchar pero su conversación era perfectamente audible.

- Setsuna, ¿Ya viste a la nueva? -dijo a la de al lado.

-Sí, me dijeron que esta mañana llegó lado de Allen-kun ¿No crees que es extraño Hikaru? - dijo mirándome de reojo.

- ¡Sí, yo los vi! Vinieron juntos al a escuela.-

- ¡Imposible! Apenas y llegó ayer y ya anda tras de él, que pesada, nosotras llegamos primero y ni siquiera nos habla. -dijo Setsuna con furia contenida, estaba muy incómoda, fijé mi vista en el suelo e intenté concentrarme en una mancha sobre él.

-No lo sé, no parecía muy interesada; cuando nos acercamos a Allen-kun lo miró con tristeza que no logré comprender; cuando se fue, Allen-kun se puso muy preocupado; dieron el toque y todas nos fuimos; él iba muy deprisa a Literatura.

-Ya, no creerás que le guste ¿Cierto? -dijo restándole importancia.

- ¡Bah! Por supuesto que no, hay chicas más lindas aquí que esa. -dijo y entonces el sensei siguió diciendo los lugares a las líderes de equipo.

-Escojo a Lenalee. ―dijo Fou mirándome con una radiante sonrisa y me sentí aliviada de alejarme de esos cuchicheos pero me sorprendió que supiera mi nombre cuando apenas la conozco.

Una vez que formamos los equipos decidimos posiciones.

-Miranda atrás, igual que tú Lenalee, por cierto soy Fou mucho gusto y bienvenida. -dijo guiñándome un ojo, parecía que Miranda le había contado sobre mi y dicho que yo tampoco era buena en deportes.

- ¡Yo defensa!- dijo animada Emilia.

El transcurso del juego fue normal, Fou resultó ser de lo más buena en voleibol, razón por la cual era la preferida de Sokaro sensei; aunque Road no se quedaba atrás, parecía que libraban una batalla silenciosa con pases y manotazos al balón.

- ¡Ese es el espíritu chicas! - dijo en un ataque de ánimo profundizado.

Entonces algo pasó, en la puerta verde estaba un chico albino y a uno azabache mirándome quien sabe desde cuando, puse los ojos en blanco y evadí su mirada de arrogancia, me concentré en el juego; parecía 100% centrado en mis movimientos.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Maldita Road, eso fue falta! ―gritó Fou a la chica.

-No es verdad peliroja tonta; eres una mentirosa. - le contesta Road.

- ¿Cómo? -dijo hecha una furia.

-Nunca la llames de esa forma, o la pagarás bien caro. -dijo Emilia con una gotita saliendo de su cabeza.

-Esto es la guerra cabeza descolorada, ahora verás lo que es bueno. -alzó el balón y dándole un golpe impresionante, el balón fue a dar al extremo norte del otro lado del la malla divisoria, quedé impresionada por la repentina fuerza de Fou, después curvó sus labios en una sonrisa complaciente.

No pude evitar echarme a reír al ver el rostro de Road todo rojo de la ira y eso la enfureció aún más, me callé al instante poniendo semblante de susto, voltee a la puerta y vi a Allen riéndose de mi reacción, lo ignoré.

- ¿Te parece divertido pelo de aceituna? Ya verás. - dijo apuntado hacia mí.

-Descuida, yo te cubro. -dijo Ino con aire protector.

¡Bam! La pelota voló por los aires pero Fou no pudo detenerla, Lou fa, otras chicas del equipo y hasta Miranda intentaron detener la trayectoria pero fue imposible, el balón cayó cerca de mí pero no me dio, un alivio realmente. Luego sonó la campana y nos dispusimos a salir; las agujetas de mis tenis se habían desatado y me agaché para anudarlas ¡OH! Sorpresa, cuando lo hice Road tomó el balón y me lo lanzó a la espalda, cayó justo en mi cabeza, sentí un dolor punzante y abrí los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Maldita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves? -grita Lou fa detrás de mí y un montón de chicas me rodearon, entre ellas el sensei.

- ¡Suspendida Road! Eso ha sido muy cobarde. - dijo Sokaro sensei reprendiéndola; ya no pude escuchar nada más, mis ojos se nublaron y lo vi todo negro.

...

¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso? Road le tomó desprevenida y le lanzó el balón a la cabeza, está loca, no me quedo parado sin hacer nada, dejo la mochila de golpe en el suelo y corro al gimnasio para ver si está bien ¡Demonios! Se ha desmayado, todas se apilan alrededor. El sensei me ve y…

- ¡Kanda! Que bueno que andas cerca, por favor llévala a la enfermería, está desmayada. -me dijo sokaro con alivio en su rostro.

-Sí. -dije sin ponerme a analizar los mil ojos que me miraban cuando la tomé en brazos y salí por la puerta para llevarla rápidamente a la enfermería. Estaba enfadado con ella por lo de hace un rato y luego alce la mirada al moyashi que igual que yo estaba demás enfadado pero ya no importaba… espera ¿dije ya no importaba? tsk, como sea, debo llevarla pronto; entonces la miro… parece dormida, es bastante linda ¡ero que digo! Mejor intento despejar mi mente, es una tonta, ¿Por qué burlarse de Karin sabiendo que es una loca?

Bueno… es su segundo día, no sabe nada de nada, no sabe nada de la escuela, ni de los estudiantes… ni de mí. Exacto, de mí es de quien menos sabe. Llego a la enfermería y la enfermera me mira sobresaltada, acuesto con suma delicadeza a Lenalee en una camilla y le doy los detalles, la enfermera suspira y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro, me dice que puedo irme pero le digo que está bien que me quede. Quiero ser el primero en comprobar que esté bien al despertar.

...

Han pasado cerca de quince minutos y no despierta; bueno, es comprensible, el balón es algo duro, me sorprende que no haya dejado un chichón en su cabeza.

Recuerdo cuando llegó por primera vez al Colegio, entró muy tímida y parecía asustada, todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo como idiotas cuando estuvo al frente; son tan ordinarios, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que reaccionara de esa forma al verme, como si fuera cualquier chico; eso me tomó desprevenido, pero no podría confiarme en absoluto, me saludó y yo sólo le respondí con un "hmp", quería mantener la conversación al mínimo; no me agradaba tener que ponerme amistoso con la nueva pero luego me puse un poco enfadado al verla conversar con el moyashi.

Pareció no importarle demasiado; ¿alguien como ella estaría acostumbrada a eso? Que mas da, abrí mi libro y pasé las páginas; ella sacó su libro y siguió la lectura con sumo cuidado, no pude evitar echarle un vistazo que ella no pasó desapercibido, luego fuimos al laboratorio para describir las fases de la raíz de cebolla, que aburrido, como si no lo hubiera hecho ya un millón de veces en los cursos extras a los que me metía mi padre; ella no pareció tomar iniciativa; sin embargo quise ser cortés y cederle el microscopio, ella lo aceptó de mala gana ya que ni siquiera la miré, eso me resultó divertido.

Describió la primera fase con seguridad, le pregunté si podía mirar; todavía no sabía si estaba en lo correcto y no me apetecía pasar mi tarde escribiendo un ensayo por un error ajeno. Ella le cedió el microscopio al moyashi y miré. Estaba en lo correcto. Tsk, parecía que la chica era aplicada y atenta a el, Lenalee Le; no pude evitar remarcar una sonrisa, ella se sobresaltó, se dio la vuelta y se puso algo sonrojada, fantástico!, pensé en ese momento con fastidio, no podía hacer siquiera eso sin incomodar a una chica, muchos creerán que eso es bueno pero me resulta de lo más molesto; es por eso que paso el menor tiempo con chicas; sin embargo su rostro volvió al ser el mismo tiempo después; describí mi fase y ella dudó; eso me agradó bastante, nadie osa cuestionarme de ese modo en clase; me intrigaba que era lo que pensaba en esos momentos.

Al final me di cuenta de que era bastante inteligente, como yo, era el mismo nivel; quedé sorprendido por eso y la sensei Klaud también; no se por donde me salió lo caballero y le estuve a punto de prestar la libreta para pasar apuntes cuando el moyashi se interpuso, ella aceptó y después salí deprisa del aula con algo de enojo. Debe pensar que soy un raro pero no me importa ¿o sí? claro que no! entre más lejos esté de mí mejor, aunque es algo repentino, no me ha molestado aún, tal vez sea ese el problema, estoy tan acostumbrado a que las chicas se queden embobadas conmigo y el moyashi que ciertamente me desconcierta que ella no se fije en mí.

Algo va mal… no puedo… no puedo dejar de pensar… en ella, durante las clases; ¿Qué demonios sucede conmigo? ¿Las hormonas? He leído sobre eso y no me agrada; es tan mecánico, aunque me sorprende que no me haya pasado antes, no solía demostrarlo, pero aunque finja que no me importa… la verdad me preocupaba que me hubiera tardado tanto, no es que me guste, pero… me siento atraído de alguna forma; no lo entiendo, se siente… bien.

¡NO! Mejor dejo de pensar en eso, me hace pensar cosas estúpidas en verdad; me concentro en las clases y trato de pensar en ella al mínimo, funciona, pero a la salida tengo la necesidad de verla; para mi mala suerte se haya en la tabla de anuncios junto con el moyashi, lo había oído situársele tras de ella, no puedo evitar ver eso más tiempo y me aleje de aquel lugar. Miro por ultima ves y Le se va después de percatarse que su presencia no es grata para Road, que intuitiva, se despide y sale; yo fui tras de ella después cuando Road dejo en paz al moyashi y el la llama pero ella ya se había ido.

.

- Tardaste Yuu, ¿Dónde estabas? ―dijo en tono de queja Alma como si fuera un niño.

-tsk, no tengo por que decirte a donde voy además, tengo que hacer unas cosas. -le dije para evitar que me llenara de preguntas.

-Es una chica ¿Cierto? -dijo con astucia y picardía a la ves ¿Cómo lo lograba? ¡Demonios! Me conoce lo suficiente después de todo era mi mejor amigo de la infancia pero parecía mi hermano menor; vaya molestia, pero intento mostrarme sereno.

-No, es la escuela. -digo cortante mientras desayunamos.

- ¿Una chica? -dijo mi abuelo sorprendido, las palabras "Yuu-kun" y "chicas" no cuadraban en una sola oración si no era porque me perseguían.

-No, él se inventa cosas y no me llames Yuu. ―dije realmente molesto, él se rió de mí.

-Claro que sí es por eso, ayer iba a pasar por ti porque el señor Zhu dijo que lo ayudarías con algunas cosas de laboratorio y después al entrenamiento de espada eso no lo pude haber previsto… ¡Ja! Y cuando iba paseando por ahí en los bosques, divise a una chica en peligro pero resulta que el monstruo que estaba apunto de atacarla era el roedor pervertido al que siempre estoy espantando pero no pude quedarme de brazos y fui en la ayuda de esa joven y al verla de cerca era muy bonita y después la lleve a su apartamento junto con Allen a la hora de la salida y ahí mismo ¿Qué fue lo que vi? A ti Siguiendo a Lenalee, una chica de cabello verde muy linda debo añadir claro. ―dijo Alma guiñándole un ojo a mi abuelo que contuvo una sonrisa.

- ¿Y eso qué? -dije perdiendo la paciencia.

-La querías llevar hasta su apartamento pero como te dije, fuimos en tu lugar Allen y yo, entonces te escondiste cuando mire hacia tras y ahí me percate de que la seguiste para saber que numero de apartamento era ¿o me equivoco? -dijo con una ceja levantada y acercándose más a mí en la mesa para componer una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Ah! es que… lo que pasa es… espera ¡¿estuviste con ellos! ―dije hecho una furia, era el colmo, aparte de fastidiarme con eso tenía que andar espiando.

-Eres lento en procesar Yuu Pues claro, tenía que asegurarme de que lo que veía era cierto, además, apenas la acabo de conocer -dijo como si nada bebiendo un sorbo de café.

-Si, ya me imagino. ―dije de mal humor.

-Uhm… se me ocurre una idea, ¡si! Ya lo tengo. -dijo mirando al cielo como si viera una luz emerger de él.

- ¡Oh no! no de nuevo. -dije con fastidio, mi maestro soltó una risita.

-Lenalee Le, ¿Lenalee? Me pregunto si será la hermana de Komui. ―preguntó mi padre.

- ¿Quién? -dije sin poder contenerme.

-Komui, el supervisor de laboratorio de Kurokawa; él me ayudó con algunos experimentos el día del incidente de los laboratorios del mundo humano; y con la explosión que hubo ese día

-Pues no lo sé.

-Si, debe ser, porque estuvimos charlando y salió el tema de la escuela, él parecía emocionado pues dijo que su hermana entró a Black Order, y así charlamos, le dije que era una buena escuela. ―dijo con una sonrisa.

-Mmm…y resultó muy linda Lenalee-chan. -agrego Alma dándome un empujón.

-¡Alma, te voy a matar por haberme empujado! ¡nadie me toca ni me empuja!.

-¡Atrápame si puedes, lero lero!- dijo de forma burlona y divertida ala ves mostrándome su lengua en señal de burla y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no solo me empujo sino que también se burlo en mi cara y Salí corriendo tras de el por toda la casa como si fuéramos niños peleando por un juguete mientras que mi abuelo no dejaba de reír por lo la escena que estábamos armando.

-Si es cierto y hoy vas a pasar por ella para que yo la conozca.

- ¿Qué?-demonios, este tipo lee mentes o algo mientras sujetaba a alma del cuello.

-Jaja. Eres tan obvio, eso o es que soy súper inteligente. - me dijo poniendo cara sonriente con algo de arrogancia, es lo que yo no entendía de el, era una buena persona, y lo trataban tan mal, o bueno. Me gustaría ser como él, pero no me sale nada bien.

-Tsk, no lo haré. -dije a la defensiva, mi orgullo es más importante que un simple chiste de mejor amigo, no le daría por su lado.

-Pues deberías pasar por ella, recuerda que nuestra especie esta apunto de extinguirse y debes encontrar a una buena esposa lo más pronto posible y Le me parece buena elección para ti. -dijo mi abuelo.

-Tsk, De acuerdo. -dije con simplicidad ¿Para que seguir con esto? Aunque me fastidiaba que siempre me tuvieran que recordar nuestro problema pero tenia que hacerlo por nuestra especie.

-Que rápido eres de convencer. ―dijo enmarcando una sonrisa, lo ignoré y salí del comedor para tomar mis cosas, mi maestro y alma igual salieron la ama de llaves nos despidió y me dirigí al colegio junto con mi amigo.

Luego la vi estaba a punto de acercarme a ella cuando Alma me detuvo por un momento para decirme que la acompañara y luego se fue. al final caminamos juntos rumbo al colegio, platicamos un poco, hoy estaba muy bonita, quise hacerle un cumplido pero soy un desastre, en esos momentos Alma hubiera sabido que hacer, él era el poeta, yo era el callado; y sin duda a ella le encantaría, no parecía ser materialista, ¿¡en que estoy pensando! ¡Demonios apenas si la conozco y ya esta empezando a gustarme! ¡Estúpidas hormonas! Pero no le di importancia cuando ella saco el tema de lo que pensaba de mí, lo pude adivinar enseguida; creía que era un superficial, eso me enfadó, así que le dije sus cosas; igual se enfadó, lo arruiné todo, luego lego el moyashi saludando y sonriendo estúpidamente como siempre lo hace, me enfade un poco por eso y entre al colegio no sin antes dar un ultimo vistazo a esos dos y para acabar de arruinar las cosas, las chicas llegan a perseguirnos a mi y al moyashi cuando entramos, que lata! Lo peor fue que observo tristemente al moyashi y lo dejo preocupado y a mi confundido. Eso fue lo que pasó, si tan sólo pudiera leerle la mente, saber lo que piensa cuando lo ve a el y no a mi…

Sus ojos se abren lentamente, se sienta de golpe y se toca la cabeza, mira hacia un lado y me encuentra sentado observándola; pone los ojos en blanco y…

-¿Kanda, Qué haces aquí? - de acuerdo, eso no fue educado, pero que más da, tendré que explicarle.

-Road te golpeó con el balón. - dije muy serio.

- ¡AH! si, ya recuerdo. -con su mirada buscó a la enfermera.

-Salió; va a dejar unos papeles y regresa. -

-Hmm…

-Un gracias no estaría mal. - dije en tono de reproche.

-¿Por qué he de…? no me digas que… -dijo alarmada.

-Yo te traje aquí. -dije acercándome a la camilla, se puso sonrojada, eso me ponía de buen humor.

- ¡Oh! Supongo que… gracias. -dijo confundida.

-Eso está mejor; vamos progresando.

-Hmp, lo olvidaba, soy una pueblerina extraña. - dijo con sarcasmo.

-Mmm… olvidemos eso ¿si? Mejor empecemos desde cero.

- ¿Empezar desde cero? - me miró aún más confundida.

-Me refiero a… ser amigos y después... -no pude terminar porque mi naturaleza gatuna salió de su escondite me fui acercando lentamente y elegantemente a ella como lo hacían los gatos eso la tomó desprevenida, me miró con asombro por mi comportamiento, como si YO estuviera mintiendo y luego…

-D-de acuerdo, solo amigos. - dijo saliendo de su asombro.

-Te demostraré que soy sincero, ¿quieres ir hoy al centro comercial a comer algo? - dije de improviso.

-Em… pues…-dijo debatiéndose y con la mirada puesta en sus manos.

-O ¿tienes miedo de salir con un extraño? - dije con una sonrisa sensual, una sonrisa que nunca antes había mostrado con las chicas, me sentí raro, pero ella volteo molesta al escuchar la palabra miedo y acepto como si fuera un reto, eso me gustó.

* * *

**gracias por sus reviews y se aceptan ideas para hacer mas emocionante el fic. Nos vemos y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	5. Chapter 5: Poemas y confianza

Hi! Lamento no subir fic en estos 15 dias pues estuve de vacaciones. En fin, aqui les dejo el cap 4 de este fantástico fic y recuerden: man no me pertenece Sino a Hoshino-sama. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_**Capitulo 5: Poemas… Confianza**__**.**_

De repente sentí un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, me incorporé demasiado rápido, quizá haya sido eso; ¡vaya! ¿Qué pasó? Volteo a mi derecha y veo que el Kanda me ve y se pone serio; le pregunto que sucede y me recuerda el balonazo en mi cabeza; no me pongo histérica por eso, ya me habían jugado otras bromas de ese tipo en secundaria.

Conforme vamos hablando llego a la espantosa conclusión de que él me trajo cargando hasta la enfermería, genial!, estaba enfadada con él y ahora debo agradecerle, soy muy testaruda y él se da cuenta; se acerca a la camilla como un gato que estaba apunto de atrapar a su presa, solo lo suficiente como para evaluar mi mirada; tuvo que encorvarse demasiado, olvidé mis rencores por la sorpresa que me dio al acercarse a mi de esa forma y al final le doy las gracias ¿Qué más iba a hacer?, lo que más me molesta es que de todos los cientos de estudiantes tenía que ser justo él quien me trajera hasta aquí.

Perdí un poco el hilo de la conversación cuando me invitó a comer algo al centro comercial. ¿Qué? ¿Salir con él?, tartamudeé un poco y él pareció darse cuenta de que no me parecía buena idea, con jovialidad me dijo que podría ser cualquier otro día pero cambie de opinión rápidamente cuando dijo la palabra miedo agregándole salir con un extraño.

_**- **_¿Ya te sientes mejor, o quieres descansar un poco más pequeña inmadura? _**- **_dijo evaluando mi estado con algo de arrogancia.

_**-**_¡no! Dios ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo estoy así?_** - **_dije alarmada y enojada a la ves por el comentario, esperaba que no fuera demasiado y me haya perdido las clases.

_**- **_Cómo 20 minutos, descuida, los maestros ya saben lo que pasó, si quieres…

_**-**_¡No! No, no, no, tengo que ir a clase será otro día._** ―**_dije poniéndome de pie.

-Hmp, de acuerdo, pero no te esfuerces demasiado, es más, deberías esperar a la enfermera- dijo pero sin moverse de su lugar

-De acuerdo pero... me permites sentarme? - dije nerviosa y me senté en la camilla.

-Te tomas muy en serio la escuela ¿no? -dijo con una sonrisa torcida, justo era esa la que me hacía enojar.

-Si, es que… bueno, ya ves que estoy becada y… debo mantener el promedio. -dije en voz baja.

-Mmm… ya veo. - en eso llega la enfermera y Allen que despues de lo sucedido en la clase de deportes vino para saber como estaba, se me acerca la enfermera y me hace un chequeo para luego dejarme ir.

-De acuerdo jovencita, puedes volver a clase. - dijo abriéndome la puerta y salí con Kanda y Allen tras de mi.

- ¿Acaso no tienes clase Kanda? -dije mirándolo con suspicacia.

-Nos toca literatura a los tres, seguro que Tiedoll sensei nos deja entrar, además no nos perdemos de nada, hoy toca lectura de poemas libres. – dijo Allen regalándome una sonrisa.

- ¡Ah! bueno… voy por mis cosas al gimnasio, adiós. - dije pero él me tomó de la mano y me di la vuelta con sobresalto al igual que Kanda pero el se veía enfadado, de nuevo esa sensación ¿Qué era?

- Espera, te acompaño Lenalee. - dijo y acepte dejando a Kanda atrás, cuando tuve mis cosas a la mano nos encaminamos al aula 8.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué no estabas en clase a la primera hora Kanda? - dije observándole de reojo.

-Tsk, no vino el maestro de trigonometría y tuve hora libre.-

- ¿Por qué veías la clase de gimnasia? - dije para no dar a entender que sólo me miraba a MI.

-Mmm… sólo pasaba por ahí.

-Ah. -dije si evitar el escepticismo en mi voz.

-Bueno, y a ver a unas cuantas chicas. - dijo mirándome de reojo, ¡Ja! Como si no lo supiera, es el truco más viejo para poner celosas a las personas, curvé mis labios en una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? Hmp, supongo que me descubriste… no era por eso, tal vez parezca que si, pero no soy bueno en eso de las chicas.

Solté una carcajada de ironía y eso lo sobresaltó.

-Hmp, ¿Qué te ocurre? - dijo poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

-Nada, es sólo que… ¿así es como ocultas tu egocentrismo? Sin ofender. - me apresuré a añadir.

-Eres buena Lenalee, nadie pudo saber del egocentrismo de bakanda hasta ahora claro jejejeje-

-Quedamos que nada de recordar lo de ayer ¿recuerdas? Y ¿¡aquien le dices bakanda baka moyashi! ―dijo enfadado.

-¡mi nombre es Allen bakanda y si te lo digo a ti!- dijo enfadado sin apartar la vista de Kanda

-Si, lo lamento; no lo haré de nuevo y pronto llegaremos al aula 8 -dije ocultando una sonrisa.

Llegamos al aula 8 y Tiedoll sensei nos hizo pasar.

- ¡Adelante chicos! No se preocupen porque ya haya iniciado la clase, ya nos pasaron el reporte de lo ocurrido ¿estás bien jovencita? - dijo con voz animada, se parecía mucho al director solo que un poco mas joven, pero el peinado era diferente.

-Eh… si, gracias. - dije con nerviosismo.

- ¿Podemos sentarnos?-

- ¡Claro! Bien hecho Allen-kun, así se comporta un caballero, deberías ser como el Yuu-kun. – dijo amablemente pero con un toque terrorífico para Kanda; una gotita salió de la cabeza de Kanda y buscamos nuestros pupitres; en todas las clases que compartíamos nos sentábamos juntos; aunque claro está, no teníamos el mismo horario, otras veces me sentaba con Jhonny , el chico de pintura o con Fou, Miranda o Lavi-kun.

Todos nos miraban expectantes, muchos murmuraron a nuestro alrededor y sólo me encogí en mi asiento.

-¡Bien! Ahora que el poder de la juventud se vea reflejado en la lectura de poemas, quiero ver ¡pasión!, emoción, drama Sobre todo eso, Si no hay drama y actuación, no sirve ―dijo moviéndose a cada palabra que decía.

- ¡Claro Tiedoll sensei, pasión! ―dijo un joven llamado Tapp con estrellitas en los ojos, se veía que era su admirador #1.

-¡Esa es la actitud Tapp! Ahora… ¿quién es el primero? ―dijo mirando a los demás que miraron a otro lado.

-¡Yo por favor! - Tapp se puso de pie y recitó un poema sobre la importancia de sobreponerse a las dificultades, sobre la resiliencia y esas cosas.

- Me has conmovido Tapp... ahora, el que sigue. ―dijo muy tranquilo.

Nunca me ha gustado eso de pasar a leer una poesía en frente de todos, me daba pánico escénico; sólo miré fijamente mi libro de texto tratando de hundirme en el y no pensar nada más. Entonces pude alcanzar a ver como Alma-kun (a quien no vi todo el día ni en la clase de deportes) se ponía de pie y tomaba su libro de texto ¿en serio iba a hacerlo? ¿En frente de todos? ¡Que valor!... ¡Cielos! Que celosa estoy, ya quisiera yo tener esa determinación.

Todos parecian tranquilos al igual que el profesor, lo cual era muy normal en él, me miró por un segundo cuando pose mi vista en él; se aclaró la garganta y…

_Un día llegaste a mi vida y pude comprender __la hermosura del cielo en la sinceridad de tu mirada,  
comprendí que sobran las palabras cuando se trata de expresar los sentimientos que aguardan en el corazón._

_Si pudieras ver en mi alma entenderías que una vida no basta para explicarte cuanto te amo, quiero fundirme en tu vida, en tus sueños y en tu corazón para que juntos podamos mirar en la misma dirección, bajo el mismo cielo, respirando el mismo aire._

_Dejando atrás el camino lleno de abrojos y espinas que ya nunca volverá y volar tan alto que el viento sea testigo de que nuestro amor nunca tendrá fin... _

-Muy bien Alma-kun, eso fue muy apasionado y ahora el que sigue-

El poema que leyó Alma-kun era hermoso. Lo había recitado como todo un poeta del romanticismo no se porque pero me lleno de tanta tranquilidad y paz. Salí de mis pensamientos y Entonces puse los ojos como platos como Kanda se ponía de pie y tomaba su libro de texto ¿en serio iba a hacerlo? ¿En frente de todos? ¡Que valor!... ¡Cielos! Que celosa estoy, ya quisiera yo tener esa determinación.

Todos parecieron impresionados, hasta el profesor lo estaba al ver a Kanda ser el siguiente en recitar el siguiente poema, lo cual me dio pistas de que eso no era muy común en él, no me miró ni por un segundo cuando clavé la vista en él; se aclaró la garganta y…

_La nieve que ayer  
caía como pétalos de cerezo  
es agua de nuevo.  
Caed, pétalos del cerezo,  
caed. Y dejad el recuerdo  
Del aroma.  
Las sombras de un prolongado sol  
se desdibujan en el crepúsculo.  
Caen los pétalos del cerezo.  
Aunque te marchites,  
seguirá amaneciendo.  
Una hoja se va, y  
otra se suma  
al viento.  
Si no dejo  
rastro alguno  
en este mundo fugaz,  
¿qué podrías  
reprocharme?  
No vine de ninguna parte  
y no voy a ninguna parte._

**(nota:** Poemas japoneses y esta es una recopilación de Haikus. El Haiku es una de las formas más bellas de la literatura japonesa. Se trata de un poema corto de diecisiete sílabas, distribuidas en tres versos. Alcanzó su forma actual a finales del siglo XV y debe su nombre al poeta Shiki (1867-1902). Su relato es descriptivo. Como flash que ilumina un instante, casi siempre un paisaje. El protagonismo se dirige hacia la naturaleza, contemplada en las diferentes estaciones del año. Estos pensamientos se encadenan con percepciones de muy diversa índole: nostalgia, humor e incluso religiosos, procedentes estos de la sabiduría del zen.**)**

Quedé impactada, cuando leyó la recopilación de los haikus, los recitó de una manera tan… tan… perfecta, sin exagerar la voz de más, con las pausas correctas, con esa voz tan grave que por un momento quedé enamorada de sus palabras; de sus palabras, no de algo más. Además, los haikus eran de… Sakura, flor de cerezo, quizás era simple coincidencia pero parecía que me lo estaba dedicando a mi; ¿pero si no?, ¿si lo había hecho a propósito?

Entonces las chicas a mí alrededor dieron un suspiro al unísono a excepción de Miranda, que parecía mirar a Kanda con suspicacia, luego me miró a mí y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisita, los chicos por su lado pusieron los ojos en blanco y Chaoji dijo:

-Valla, lo hizo perfecto, mira como deja a todas, vaya tipo. ―dijo a Lavi-kun con pereza y se quedó dormido.

Lavi-kun se dio la vuelta y le dijo en un susurro…

-¡Oe Yuu! ¿Que fue eso? - dijo con frustración en la mirada, luego puso cara de impotencia.

Kanda lo miró con desconcierto y contestó…

-No se de que me hablas y ¡no me llames Yuu!. -dijo con indiferencia y enfado y el sensei prosiguió.

-¡Vaya! Yuu-kun. No tenía idea de que… te gustara la poesía. - dijo sorprendido.

-Tsk, Alma me hace leer eso. - dijo encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a sentarse.

-¡Oh! Alma-kun, si, vaya que tiene genio para la literatura; seguro quieres ser cómo él. -Kanda se limitó a quedarse callado y mirar justo al frente; estaba serio, demasiado; todos seguían en shock, yo igual, hasta que me acordé que era de mala educación quedarse como bobo mirando a alguien y esperé a que pasara el siguiente.

-¡Hey! Sensei, ¿podemos escuchar el poema que Allen escribio? ―dijo emocionado, apenas y había escrito la última frase cuando alzó la mano lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Allen-kun.

Kanda tomó un trozo de papel y escribió algo en el, me acercó el papel y lo leí curiosa, no me miraba cuando lo hizo, tal vez para no levantar sospechas a los demás.

El papel decía:

_¿Te gustó? O fue demasiado para ti jejeje_

Quedé helada, sí era para mí, no lo miré a los ojos, sabría que me pondría roja si lo hacía, me limité a escribir debajo de su caligrafía recta y perfecta:

_¿De que hablas?_

Pasé el papel y soltó una risa baja; volvió a escribir:

_Nada, olvídalo_

No supe que hacer, lo miré con suspicacia y me devolvió una sonrisa arrogante. Puse atención a la clase.

―Claro, vamos Allen-kun. ―dijo con emoción Tiedoll sensei.

Allen-kun se puso de pie y me miró de reojo algo nervioso, después comenzó el poema…

_Siempre estás conmigo en mis noches de nostalgia me recorres todo el cuerpo con caricias que me dejan un susurro en mi oído y un beso tibio en el alma._

_Te me acercas muy despacio, y al tocarme me declaras el amor que por mi tienes y que guardas en mi almohada. Tu secreto me lo dejas tan cerca de mi cama para que cuando amanezca quede tu huella en el alba._

_Me cobijas con tu abrazo hasta que el sueño me gana, porque siempre estas conmigo en mis noches de nostalgia._

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Allen- kun…

-c-creo que eso es todo, gracias - dijo y se sentó en su pupitre.

-¡Wuaaa! Eso fue brillante y hermoso Allen-kun, fue tan bello que no puedo dejar de llorar ¡Wuaaaa! Snif-

-Gracias Tiedoll sensei pero por favor deje de llorar- decía algo apenado Allen-kun

Nadie pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y soltaron la carcajada por la reacción del sensei, hasta Kanda se rió un poco pero se puso serio cuando Allen-kun lo volteó a ver, sólo meneó la cabeza y lo miró con gesto de complicidad fingida.

- ¿De qué te ríes bakanda? -le pregunta Allen-kun.

-¡Ya basta! no se burlen de los sentimientos que puedo expresar sobre el poema de su compañero, al menos él tuvo pasión y romanticismo, y si esto vuelve a pasar los reprobare a todos por el resto del año - dijo en tono tranquilo y terrorífico que todo el salón le dieron escalofríos y enmudeció y el timbre sonó, ¡que alivio! Tomé mis cosas y me dirigí al receso, las chicas me esperaron, seguramente para enterarse del chisme completo sobre lo ocurrido en la enfermería.

Al salir Fou me llamó y caminamos juntas a la salida, Kanda se alejó y salió sólo al comedor.

-¡Vaya!¡ Que penoso! Lo del profesor- dijo Fou con la mano en la boca.

-No digas eso Fou-chan, el profesor solo expreso sus sentimientos, en serio que son malos. -dijo Miranda ahora que lo notaba, ella tampoco se había reído.

-Ya Miranda, pero ¿Cómo es que aguantaste? ―dijo Lou fa volviendo a reír y se tapó la boca enseguida.

-No me causó risa. - dijo muy seria.

-¡Woow! Miranda es asombrosa jejeje - dijo Lavi-kun poniendo su mano en el hombro de la chica y le dedicó una sonrisa, era increíble lo rápido que se reponía de la vergüenza, Miranda estaba muy nerviosa.

-Salió genial. -dijo Lavi-kun mirándome en gesto de aprobación.

-Si, fue… muy bello. – dije muy alegre.

-¿En serio? Es que… no soy muy fanático de la poesía, solo lo hice porque era un trabajo de clase y como Lavi no hiso el suyo, le dijo al maestro que recitara el poema y el estuvo de acuerdo para que el no afrontara el castigo

-¡Aaah! Eres un amargado Allen. ―Lavi frunció el ceño y haciendo un puchero divertido. despues entramos al comedor, servimos los alimentos en las bandejas y nos sentamos; Fou me desplazó a otra mesa, no quería que los chicos se enteraran de lo que iba a preguntarme de seguro.

-De acuerdo, ahora dime ¿Qué pasó? ―dijo Fou con una notita aguda en su voz.

-Ehh… pues. - dije tartamudeando.

-Fou-chan, no la abrumes demasiado, tal vez no quiera decirnos. –dijo Lou fa tratando de ayudarme.

-Ashh, anda, dinos. ―dijo Fou haciendo caso omiso.

-¿Sobre qué? -si me hacía la tonta y funcionaba, ¡que bien!, si no…

-Pues de Kanda. ―dijo Miranda dando un golpe en la mesa con impaciencia, tenía la cabeza agachada en la mesa y los ojos bien abiertos, eso me sobresaltó, pensé que era muy tímida, pero estaba igual que Fou y Lou fa.

-Pues desperté, fuimos por mis cosas cuando la enfermera me dejó salir y entramos al aula 8 seguido de Allen.

-¿Sólo eso? -dijo Fou decepcionada.

-Si. -mentí de nuevo, no podía decirles mucho; me daba miedo y pena.

Comimos y después decidí irme a la pizarra para apuntarme en taller de música.

Escribí mi nombre en la paleta y di la vuelta en el pasillo, fui derecho y no me percaté de que alguien estaba recargado en la pared derecha del pasillo…

-Te inscribiste Lenale -chan. -dijo una voz grave y profunda, ya conocida, y me di la vuelta. Alma-kun.

-¡Ah! Si. -dije asustada por la repentina llamada.

-¿Te asusté? -dijo con semblante preocupado.

-No, es que… no se qué. -dije a lo tonto y el formo una sonrisa alegre que dejaba ver las comisuras de sus labios al moverse.

-Allen me dijo que te gustó su poema. - dijo en tono simpático.

-claro, fue muy lindo.- dije mirando a la ventana grande de al lado, me acerque a ella y asome mi rostro, el viento movía mis cabellos, me concentré en el paisaje de fuera.

-Después del receso toca música ¿cierto? -dije para abrir la conversación.

-Si, Cross sensei ya debe saber que quieres ingresar a este taller; mira, ya se llevaron la lista. - dijo señalando la pizarra vacía.

-Si. -dije sin más ideas en la cabeza.

-Yuu me dijo que saldrías con el ¿Segura que no quieres salir al centro comercial hoy? - dijo distraído.

-Em… es que, no creo que me den permiso. - ¿por qué tanta insistencia la de Kanda?

-Ah; de acuerdo, es tu decisión pero si necesitas algo aquí estoy para lo que gustes. - sonó la campana y me incorpore de la ventana.

-Es el aula 43 ¿no? - dije examinando mi mapa.

-Si, ven, deja ese crucigrama. - dijo mirando mi gran mapa de la escuela.

Al llegar al salón vi un amplia sala con piso de madera, un piano y numerosos instrumentos musicales; muchos… muchos violines. Clarines, trombones, guitarras, xilófonos, etc.

-¡Woow! - dije asombrada.

- Bienvenida. -me dijo un hombre de cabello pelirrojo y ojos color carmín oscuro, me sonrió y se acercó.

-Buenos días sensei, soy Lenalee le y me gustaría entrar al taller.

-Me parece excelente, mi nombre es Cross Marie, soy el que imparte esta clase ¿tocas algún instrumento?

-Si, la guitarra y el violín. -dije entusiasmada, Alma-kun se acercó y saludó al profesor.

-Buenos días sensei, ¿puedo iniciar la práctica? - dijo con educación.

-Por supuesto muchacho. - dijo el sensei con una sonrisa y el chico se dirigió con garbo para buscar un arpa, se sentó en un banco y ajustó las cuerdas del instrumento.

-¿Debo hacer una prueba? -pregunté nerviosa.

-Si, ¿deseas tocar el violín primero?

-Si, de acuerdo. - me sentía bien así, aún no llegaban alumnos y me hizo sentir de lo más contenta; aquello implicaba menos presión, sin embargo no duró mucho; se abrieron las puertas y los alumnos llegaron, eran bastantes, me dio pánico, todos se sentaron evaluándome, unos ya me había visto.

Entonces tomé el instrumento; tragué saliva, todos me miraban; respiré hondo, tomé el violín y él me miró… Alma-kun paró de tocar el arpa, me vio y me sonrió, no se por qué, pero me inspiró confianza.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews y se aceptan ideas para hacer mas interezante el fic. Nos vemos y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	6. Chapter 6: Una Amiga

Bueno, aqui les dejo el cap 5 de este fantástico fic y recuerden man no me pertenece Sino a Hoshino-sama. Espero que sea de su agrado

* * *

_**Capitulo 6: Una amiga, Un prodigio Musical… / La Bella Italiana.**_

Ahí estaba ella; estaba muy nerviosa; todos la miraban, tal vez fuera eso y pensar que hace unas horas estaba inconsciente en una camilla acompañada por el Yuu; llegamos a clase de Literatura y Tiedoll sensei nos dejó pasar, no se por qué, pero sentí la necesidad de darle a conocer mi lado más sincero; perfecto, una recopilación de haikus en la página 456, y sobre las flores de cerezo. Uhm… me pregunto si… ¡no! ¿Qué sucede conmigo? No puedo hacerlo, yo nunca haría algo así para impresionarla pero me gustaba la poesía; cosa que no puedo evitar,entonces observo que Yuu se pone de pie, ella se queda impresionada, decidio no mirarla, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas par el y recito el poema.

Luego no puedo evitar la curiosidad y le escribo en una hoja de papel a Lenalee-chan para saber si le gustó el poema; mmm se me hacia extraño que Yuu le preguntara eso o acaso seria que el empezara a enamorarse de ella, eso pensé yo. Luego observo que ella se hace la que no sabe; como si no supiera que va dirigido a ella, sigo observando y el le escribe "olvídalo". Ella parece estar bien así, luego Allen recita su poema gracias a Lavi que convenció al sensei.

Ahora despejo mi mente; no puedo evitar dedicarle una sonrisa para que se tranquilice, ella mira la guitarra y comienza la pieza.  
Era una melodía bastante bella con muchos arreglos, pude ver la complejidad de la pieza a medida que movía sus brazos y sostenía las cuerdas, duró aproximadamente dos minutos, pero fue fantástica, sí que tenía maestría para tocar la guitarra, todos aplaudieron y ella se sonrojó levemente; el sensei Cross, pareció satisfecho.

-¡Excelente! Lenalee, tocas de maravilla, ¿sabes? Creo que te cederemos el solo de guitarra cuando se realice el concurso de música contra la escuela Tomoheda. -dijo Cross sensei radiante de felicidad.

- ¿Qué? Pero… ¿no estoy quitándole el lugar a nadie más? -siempre tan preocupada, pongo los ojos en blanco, absolutamente nadie quiere el sólo de guitarra en el concurso; la mayoría tocaba instrumentos de fondo porque eran inexpertos; ella es la primera en demostrar ser un prodigio musical; vaya, casi como… yo.

Luego el sensei nos pasó unas partituras; ella las leyó cuidadosamente y comenzó la pieza al momento que el sensei llevaba los tiempos, la clase transcurrió de lo más normal.

- ¡Hey! ¿Ya viste a la nueva? Toca como una diosa. -dijo a su amigo de al lado, creo que era Kotaro.

-Si, vaya que tiene talento Makoto; y además parece una. -dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Pues es bastante bella. -dijo examinando a Lenalee-chan desde lejos; algo inexplicable surgió en mi interior, unas ganas descontroladas de golpear a Kotaro, un fuego interno me recorrió la espina dorsal pero me quedé quieto. ¿Qué era eso?

-Tengo ganas de ir a hablarle, ¿Crees que quiera ir a tomar un helado a la salida?- dijo esperanzado, mi estómago se contrajo.

-No lo sé, ¿Crees que quiera? Apenas es su segundo día en el Instituto, además, parece muy seria. -dijo mirando de reojo a Lenalee-chan que estaba tomando notas.

-Nah, se lo preguntaré al final del día, no pierdo nada.-

- ¿Te enteraste de lo que hizo Road?

-No, ¿ahora que hizo la loca? -dijo mostrando evidente curiosidad, ya sé por donde va esto.

-Pues en gimnasia le arrojó un balón en la cabeza a Le porque se rió de cómo Fou le dijo que parecía zanahoria; ush ya sabrás como se puso, pero eso fue cobarde, y luego se mete con la nueva, ¡Ja! Se ha pasado el día en la dirección con Yegar-sama; parece que tendrá una sanción grave. ―dijo con una sonrisa, me alegraba saber que no era el único que no la soportaba.

-Maldita, sólo porque el Kanda y Walker no le dan ni la hora se pone así.

- ¡AH! además hoy Le llegó con él juntos. -dijo mirándo a Yuu de reojo, me concentré en mis partituras, estaba bien lejos de Lenalee Le como para que pensara mal; pero pude notar como me taladraba con la mirada, Kotaro hizo lo mismo.

-¡No puede ser! Ashh ¿por qué?, siempre se roba a las mejores, eso no es justo. - dijo enfadándose un poco.

que sufra, yuu no anda por ahí queriendo que todas las chicas se le peguen como chicle, ellas vienen porque quieren; Lenalee-chan es un caso especial.

-Si, que mala suerte amigo, para acabar se sientan juntos en varias clases, te recomiendo que te rindas antes de fracasar, perder contra Kanda debe ser tremendamente perturbador.

-Supongo, además… no lo sé, ya no me llama mucho la atención. -se dispuso a afinar el clarín y la clase siguió normal.

Al finalizar guardamos los instrumentos y nos dirigimos a la salida, Cross sensei quedó embobado con Lenalee-chan; la integró a la banda de música y ella aceptó gustosa.  
Me acerqué a ella para darle las partituras correspondientes, como presidente del club de música tenía que hacer mi trabajo, casi siempre que le sensei se ausentaba yo daba las clases, estaba ocupado con otros asuntos así que faltaba uno que otro día.

-Aquí tienes las partituras, si tienes duda puedes preguntarme.- dije con mucha energía.

-Gracias, ¡vaya! No me dijiste que eras el presidente del taller.- dijo tomando su mochila.

-jejeje… supongo que lo he olvidado.

Nos separamos porque me tocaba historia y a ella Trigonometría; apenas y pude concentrarme en clase, estos dos días se me han hecho eternos por eso; a la salida está conversando con Tevak y me animo a preguntarle si desea que la lleve a su apartamento, ella acepto; Tevak se quedó con la boca abierta y nos miró con acritud, parece ser que Lenalee-chan no le había contado nada, interesante, me pregunto el por qué.

-Eh… yo ya me voy ¿si?, nos vemos mañana, adiós. - dijo Fou mirándome de reojo y escabulléndose veloz por el pasillo.

-Emm… yo… ―dijo Lenalee-chan

-Sólo si lo deseas, no quiero incomodarte ni nada, siéndote sincero, mi casa queda por esos rumbos, sólo que algo más al este. - dije para convencerla.

-De acuerdo, es que… siento que te causo muchas molestias.- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar al mismo paso que iba con ella.

-En absoluto.- dije con jovialidad, solía abrir mucho la boca, pero estos días descubrí que puedo ser bastante comunicativo y amistoso.

-Em… sobre lo de ir al centro comercial. - dijo vacilante así que aproveché para hablar…

- ¿Si quieres ir con Kanda?

-Pues… si, pero tendría que preguntarle a mi hermano y eso pero tengo la sospecha que no me dejara. -dijo mirando por la ventanilla los escaparates de las tiendas.

-Me parece bien ¿quieres que le pida permiso? - eso la sobresaltó, supongo que mi actitud fue un poco anticuada.

-Em… pues, creo que puedo hacerlo sola. - dijo algo tensa.

-Entiendo, bueno, ya llegamos, nos vemos mañana Lenalee-chan.

-Adiós Alma-kun.- me gustó la forma en que dijo mi nombre; esta vez me fui deprisa porque tenía que ensayar con la banda.

Al llegar a mi casa mis amigos ya estaban listos en la sala dedicada exclusivamente a nuestros ensayos.

-¡Teme! Llegas tarde ¿Dónde estabas? Ya sabes que los martes toca ensayo. ―dijo yuu molesto.

-Si, es que… tuve un inconveniente.- no me iba a poner a decirles todos los detalles, seguro que me fastidiarían.

-¡Oh! Pues… andan diciendo que llevas a Le a su casa. ―dijo inquisitivo Lavi, todos se quedaron callados mirándome; desee haber estado en cualquier otro sitio menos allí y menos con Yuu que me mandaba una mirada asesina por eso.

-emm, pues si.- dije un poco nervioso, tomé mi bajo y lo afiné.

-¡¿Qué? Alma, tú…-

-Tranquilo Yuu, no le hice nada, la llevé a su apartamento porque tu abuelo me lo pidio, su hermano es el supervisor de laboratorio Kurokawa.

- ¡Ah! ya veo, el que ayudó a tu abuelo con lo del incidente de laboratorio.- dijo desde atrás Tokusa.

-Sí.- dije tras sacar del librero cercano una hoja con las notas que habíamos escrito la semana pasada en el ensayo.

-Uhm…-dijo Allen mirándome receloso, puse los ojos en blanco y luego me sonrió.

- ¿q-qué? – dije un poco incómodo y nervioso.

-Nada, es que por un momento pensé que… te gustaba Lenalee. ―dijo por ultimo y Yuu, me fulminaba con la mirada lo cual todos se echaron a reir, no entendía que significaba todo aquello ¿acaso tenía algo de gracioso? Pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que Yuu sentía celos de mi

-Jajaja, bueno… ya paremos, debemos ensayar. ―dijo Madarao afinando el teclado.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se rieron?- dije desconcertado y algo confuso.

-Es que… nos pareció raro que te gustara Lenalee-chan eso es todo. ―dijo Lavi con una sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?-

-Bueno Alma… es que, no te gusta nadie.- dijo Madarao con simplicidad, era verdad, no me gustaba nadie, ¿por qué debería gustarme ella? Ni la conocía tan bien y apenas y éramos amigos.

-Tsk, ya basta de estupideces, solo yo puedo fastidiarlo y hasta torturarlo si yo lo quiero asi que comencemos el ensayo de una buena ves. -me sentí agradecido con Yuu por eso pero ala ves daba miedo por su actitud agresiva cuando algo le incomoda o lo saca de quicio.

-Ya están los arreglos de la canción.- dije levantando la hoja con los acordes terminados.

-¿Ya? Pero… debiste llevarte toda la tarde.- dijo asombrado Madarao.

-Pues me desvelé un poco pero ya está terminada, sólo queda ensayarla y listo.

-¡Caramba Alma! Te admiro. ―dijo Lavi cuando vio que los acordes, eran bastante complejos, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí de eso, saqué la inspiración de un sueño bastante raro que tuve; uno donde corría hasta una puerta y buscaba algo, no se qué, pero estaba desesperado, de ahí saqué la idea de la canción y me puse a escribir las notas, la letra y listo.

-Kimi to iu hana (Una flor llamada TU), vaya, Qué original pero… me parece raro que escribas esta clase de canciones. ―dijo Allen.

**[Nota:** Kimi to iu hana es una canción de Asian Kung-fu Generation**]**

-¿Una flor llamada tú?- dijo al borde de la risa Lavi.

-Si no les gusta podemos pasar de ella y listo.- dijo Kanda sin ningún inconveniente, era el líder de la banda, pero no iba a obligarnos a tocar nada que no quisieramos.

-A mi me parece bien.- dijo Madarao sin oponerse, no me caía ni bien ni mal, supongo que se unió al grupo porque quería hacer amistades, ya que se la pasa sólo dibujando y fue introducido por Lavi, vaya que quería meter a bastante gente, pero todos era un fracaso; este chico al menos tenía talento para tocar el teclado; eso era de gran ayuda.

-Por mi está bien, ya hacía falta algo nuevo.- dijo Allen ajustando su guitarra eléctrica al costado y yo me prepare para tocar la batería, así éramos nosotros después de clases, en la escuela cada quién en su mundo a excepción de Lavi, que nos seguía a todas partes, Allen era el presidente del club de karate y miembro del Comité organizador de eventos escolares, Madarao del de pintura y Lavi… bueno era un simple chico divertido que no hacía nada, pero es un buen amigo desde primaria, cuando nos sentamos en la misma banca y comenzamos a leer manga juntos, así empezó todo. La banda hace apenas unos meses antes, cuando ingresamos al tercer semestre de la preparatoria.

Todos parecían entender a la perfección el ritmo requerido para la canción; me sentí aliviado de que así fuera, no era mi estilo estar dando explicaciones a estas alturas, habría un concurso en seis meses y si queríamos ser reconocidos deberíamos esforzarnos más. Entonces…

-Lo lamento, pero tengo una llamada para Madarao-kun. ―dijo el primo de Yuu desde la puerta, todos paramos desacompasados y Allen se acercó al teléfono.

-¡Oh! Gracias.- dijo algo preocupado, alzó la bocina y todos nos quedamos quietos, después de un rato de sólo decir "si" colgó.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Lavi evaluando la mirada de Madarao.

-Mmm… debo irme a casa, mi tío quiere hablar conmigo.- dijo dubitativo.

-De acuerdo, descuida, ya mañana te diremos si hemos cambiado algo o no. - dijo Madarao con una de sus típicas sonrisas, asintió y tomó sus cosas, lo acompañé a la salida y sólo quedamos 3.

-Mmm… ¿tienen espacio para uno más? ―dijo en broma Link y lo miré con ojos desconcertados.

-¡Je! Claro que si, ¿tocas algún instrumento? ―dijo animado Lavi.

-Pues sé algo de guitarra y de piano.- dijo con franqueza, tocándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿No tienes nada que hacer?- le dijo Yuu a Link.

- ¿Así es como tratas a tu primo? ¡Vaya! Que falta de respeto, ya ni eso merezco. ―dijo con fingido resentimiento. -No te demores demasiado, el abuelo llega temprano a casa y seguro que le apetece descansar un poco.

-De acuerdo.- salió de la habitación y nos quedamos afinando los últimos detalles, a las 8:00 pm cada quien se fue a su casa.

Me quedé repasado la letra de la canción, vaya que tenía razón Madarao, yo no acostumbraba escribir estas cosas. ¿Estaría mal? No lo sé, no pareció molestarles, decidí no pensar más en ello.  
Pasaron las semanas; se acercaban los exámenes, todo marchaba más que bien; al parecer Lenalee-chan y yo resultábamos ser de lo más amigos.

-¡Wow! ¡¿Una banda de verdad? ―dijo Lenalee-chan desde el pupitre para dos que compartíamos desde hace ya cuatro meses.

-Si. ―dije animado, pero me gustó el que se interesara tanto en eso.

-¡Cielos! Supongo que ya están ensayando para lo del concurso de música en la escuela Tomoheda.

-Si, eso hacemos.- dije mientras caminábamos hacia el comedor, las primeras veces que le preguntaba si quería ir conmigo al comedor no sabía que hacer, pero terminaba accediendo, no se por qué le gustaba mantenerme en suspenso.

-¡Ah! por cierto, ya memoricé las partituras de piano para lo del solo.- se entusiasmó de sobremanera.

-¿Tan pronto?- dije anonadado, ya era un prodigio musical pero no dejaba de sorprenderme la facilidad y rapidez con que aprendía una melodía.

-Si, era bastante fácil.- dijo alardeando.

-mmm, ya veo, la próxima vez lo pondré lo más difícil posible.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Me parece bien, era bastante aburrida.- dijo mirándome de reojo.

-No la he inventado yo, es una pieza tradicional del Colegio.- dije con tranquilidad.

-De acuerdo, ¡ah! por cierto… ya le dije a mi hermano lo de salir al centro comercial.- después de tantos meses Yuu ya había perdido los ánimos de salir a comer algo con ella, ayer se lo sugerí a Lenalee-chan por el y pareció animada por eso.

-¿Ah si?- dije como si nada siguiendo el camino al pasillo derecho.

-Si, me dio permiso.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Te hizo algún tipo de interrogatorio sobre Yuu y de mí?- dije con un dejo de curiosidad.

-Algo así…pero una vez que supo quien era Kanda me dio permiso, lo conoce por su abuelo.- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Llegamos a la mesa, ya nadie se sorprendía de que nos sentáramos con Yuu al lado de ella, al principio todo era cuchicheos y miraditas pero eso cambió; aún así por algunos días ella solía comer con sus amigas.

-Tenemos una semana para hacer el proyecto de Historia ¿de que lo quieres hacer?- pregunté a Lenalee-chan que puso cara pensativa.

-No lo sé, ¿Qué se te ocurre?- dijo mirando su bandeja y tomando un jugo de naranja.

-Pues… podemos hacer una exposición sobre el Renacimiento, la cultura general, ya sabes… - dije moviendo mi mano por el aire restándole importancia.

-De acuerdo, pero en el área de arte y cultura si toca recitar un poema o algo tú lo dirás. - dijo mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Por qué?- dije sorprendido por la imposición.

-Porque a ti se te da bien los poemas, yo soy un desastre, me pongo nerviosa.- dijo evadiendo mi mirada.

-puedo enseñarte si quieres.- se puso colorada, justo lo que esperaba, desvió la mirada al libro de historia y lo empezó a hojear con descuido, sin mirar nada en particular.

-Creo que no será lo mismo.-

-Supongo, está bien, lo haré yo.- me dedicó una sonrisa de alivio y me quedé muy quieto memorizando de nuevo su rostro pálido, como lo había hecho los últimos meses.

-¿ocurre algo con mi cara? ¿Tengo algo raro?- dijo tomando una cuchara para ver su reflejo.

-Nada; es que… hoy tus ojos se ven más verdes que de costumbre.- dije sin pensar y rectifiqué al instante.- Aunque debe ser por la luz.- dije y comencé a comer una pera.

Ella se quedó asombrada pero luego lo olvidó. Que bueno era pasar el tiempo con ella, sin que me cuestionase de sobremanera; sin que se me pegase como chicle al zapato, en tal caso era yo el chicle pegado al zapato; la llevaba todos los días a su apartamento después de la escuela y pasaba por ella en las mañanas, esa era la rutina, charlábamos de temas diferentes; incluso bromeábamos sobre lo mala que era en deportes; se convirtió en algo que nunca esperé, una amiga.

Desperté y tomé el desayuno, mi hermano y yo charlamos sobre las noticias de la mañana, decidí que sería apropiado pedirle permiso para que me dejase ir con Kanda al centro comercial; me lo había planteado un millón de veces; me daba vergüenza el que me empezase a cuestionar sobre los chicos; nunca había sostenido una conversación de aquellas con él, con Annita-san era completamente distinto; era una mujer y mi mejor amiga, mi confidente.

Nunca tuve problemas con ella de ese tipo, me atrevo a decir que nunca me sentí atraída por ningún chico en particular; mis hormonas estaban tranquilas hasta ahora, pero si le hubiera pedido permiso a ella para salir con un nuevo amigo al centro comercial seguro que se ponía a gritar como loca que ya era hora de que me llegara la "primavera del amor"; así era ella, siempre anticipando los acontecimientos que nunca sucedían.

Me iba de lo mejor en la escuela, se me hacía de lo más sencilla y me hice de nuevas amistades; unas bastante fuertes, como la de Miranda, Fou, Lou Fa, Lavi, Kanda, Alma y Allen. Aunque les había quitado el "chan" y el "kun" había cierta persona a la que no me atrevía a quitar el sufijo; él se lo había quitado a mi nombre pero yo no me atrevería, ya pasaron cuatro meses y no lo logro, tal vez nuestra amistad no es tan… grande como la de los demás, a pesar de que paso casi todo el tiempo con él en la escuela. Nos sentamos juntos en la cafetería como siempre y me lleva y trae a casa todos los días; me sorprende de sobremanera todo esto, ahora se me hace tan común.

Aunque claro, ser amiga del "rompecorazones Walker" tiene sus desventajas. Entre clase y clase me enfrento a varias miradas llenas de odio por parte de Road y sus amigas; además de que se le pegan demasiado a Allen-kun y Kanda e intenta tumbarme al suelo cada vez que me ve, poniéndome una zancadilla o escondiéndome los libros de texto. Recuerdo que una vez…

_**:·:·:·:Flash Back:·:·:·:**_

-_Jaja, que mentiroso Allen-kun, yo vi cuando se anotó el cuarto gol y tú no hiciste nada en absoluto, fue Fa._ -_dije animadamente._

-_De acuerdo, tú ganas Lenalee pero…_- _en eso pasa Karin a nuestro lado, le dedica una sonrisa a Allen-kun y a mi me mira con el odio más puro; no le hice caso y miré mis libros mientras caminábamos por los pasillos para ir a Química._

-_Allen ¿todavía con la pelo de aceituna? Por qué no le dices de una vez que te deje en paz en vez de seguirte a todos lados._- _dijo remarcando las palabras "pelo de aceituna" con despecho._

-_No la llames de ese modo._- _dijo con enfado, me sorprendió de sobremanera su reacción._

-_De acuerdo; pero… ¿en serio te gusta andar con ella?_- _dijo como si no creyese lo que veía; no me importaba, estaba celosa porque Allen-kun la trataba con total indiferencia, ¿Qué pasaba si yo resultaba más agradable?_

-_Si, me cae muy bien, es mi amiga ¿algún problema?_- _dijo con voz fuerte y clara._

_Karin se quedó boquiabierta, me dedicó otra mirada furibunda y siguió derecho no si antes ponerme un puntapié al pasar, yo ya estaba avanzando así que caí y me golpee en la rodilla. Todos los libros salieron volando por los aires y se estamparon con un ruido seco por el suelo; como ya íbamos por los pasillos exteriores el suelo era de concreto y me hice una herida poco profunda dejando manar un poco de sangre._

-¡_Lenalee! ¿Estás bien?_- _dijo apresurado y me levantó con cuidado, demasiado diría yo; no era de porcelana ni nada por el estilo, me tomó por la cintura y me puso de pie._

-_Eh, si, fue sólo un rasguño._ ―_dije apresurándome a tomar mis libros desperdigados, si de por si era torpe para caminar no suponía un gran golpe para mí._

-_¿Cómo puedes Road?_- _dijo enfurecido._

-_Yo no hice nada, la que es torpe es la Lee, no me culpes por eso._- _dijo dolida y se marchó._

-_Ya, en serio que no pasa nada; tiene razón, fue mi culpa._- _dije para calmar la situación._

-_Claro que no._- _dijo poniéndose a recoger mis libros._

-_No, es que soy muy torpe._- _dije con una sonrisa de disculpa._

-_Eso no tiene nada que ver, te ha puesto una zancadilla_- _dijo con una sonrisa amarga._

-_No lo sé._- _dije meditando la pregunta, ¿en verdad lo era?_

_Allen-kun dio un suspiro y ya iba a reanudar la caminata cuando vio que mi rodilla despedía una mancha roja de sangre y se alarmó._

-¡_Te has lastimado!_- _dijo señalando mi rodilla._

-_¿Ah sí?_- _dije examinando mi rodilla, no me dolía mucho, sólo un poco, pero no quise parecer una llorona._

-_¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? Ven, vamos a la enfermería, no para de salir la sangre._- _dijo y entonces me di cuenta de que no era una herida cualquiera, la sangre brotaba a chorros por mi pierna. Como llevaba uniforme de deportes no manché mis calcetas pero me alarmé cuando vi mi pierna llena de sangre._

-_Oh, oh._- _dije al ver mi estado._

-_Te llevo a la enfermería._- _dijo tendiendo los brazos para cargarme, por supuesto que no iba a permitirlo, que vergüenza me iba a dar, además podía caminar yo sola, pero cuando intenté mover mi pierna… ¡Ouch!_

-_Em… yo puedo._- _dije algo nerviosa._

-_No seas orgullosa._- _dijo con una sonrisa._

-_No, en verdad puedo._- _dije, pero, al parecer, era tan buena mintiendo como en los deportes, no me escuchó cuando repliqué y me tomó en brazos para llevarme en la enfermería. Que ironía, como si no hubiese pasado antes._

-_No te preocupes._- _dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco y llevándome por los pasillos, se colgó ambas mochilas y llegamos a la enfermería, la enfermera Shizune estaba algo ocupada con un chico que no se sentía muy bien así que…_

-¡_Oh! Ya veo ¿podrías limpiar tú herida?_- _dijo a Allen-kun, él aceptó y me puse colorada, YO podía hacerlo sola, volví a mi color habitual y puse cara de lo mas normal._

_Allen-kun no tomó el agua oxigenada ni la gasa del botiquín de primeros auxilios; se acercó a la camilla donde estaba sentada y me sorprendí al ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer: tomo mi rodilla y empezó a lamer sensualmente la sangre que no dejaba de brotar, podía sentir su lengua en mi piel lo que me provoco un escalofrió pero era típico de el porque el era un vampiro. Miré a otro lado para que no me viera ruborizada cuando paso por segunda vez su lengua por mi rodilla, me ardía un poco pero callé._

-_¿Te arde?- dijo preocupado._- _Lo siento, seré cuidadoso._

-_¿Eh? Jeje no, no me duele._- _dije con una gota de nerviosismo._

-_Listo, ya está, pero mejor te pongo una gasa por si vuelve a sangrar._- _dijo ajustando una gasa con cinta especial a mi rodilla, en cuanto sus dedos rozaron mi pierna para ajustar la gasa me estremecí; estaba helado.- Lo lamento, así suelen estar mis manos todo el tiempo, es genético._- _dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, notaba que me trataba con sumo cuidado; como si me fuera a romper, cualquier simple roce con mi pierna lo alteraba y retiraba sus dedos enseguida, después de la curación ya pude caminar yo sola al salón de clases._

-_Gracias.- dije amistosa._

-_De nada, bueno, no vemos a la salida._- _dijo y se despidió de mí con un gesto de la mano._

_Al terminar las clases me llevó el a mi apartamento sino estaba Alma-kun, el se ofrecía para acompañarme, mi hermano ya lo sabía, por supuesto; me alegraba que no le tomara importancia; él no podía llevarme a la escuela por su trabajo porque la barrera se lo impedía._

_Cuando llegamos a mi apartamento tomé mi mochila y me dispuse a alejarme cuando…_

-_Nos vemos, Lenalee._- _dijo acercando mucho su rostro al mío, no reaccioné a tiempo; pensé que me iba a…pero no, sólo acarició mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos fríos y delineó el contorno de mi cara hasta mi barbilla, parecía sumamente concentrado. En cuanto vio mi expresión cambió su semblante a uno bastante preocupado y avergonzado.- Lo lamento, no pretendía ser descortés._- _dijo mirando lo que hacia._

-_Em… no te preocupes, no pasa nada._- _dije para tranquilizar la incómoda situación. De nuevo con esas frases tan anticuadas. Eso pareció alegrarle, volvió a ser el mismo de siempre pero no podía decirle que saldría con Kanda al centro comercial, era mejor así que no lo supiera._

-_Nos vemos mañana._- _y se fue._

_**:·:·:·:Fin Flash Back:·:·:·:**_

-¿Lenalee sigue ahi?- dijo mi hermano algo preocupado.

-Si. -dije saliendo de mis recuerdos y entonces rememoré lo que le iba a preguntar.- ¿ni-san?- dije dudosa.

-¿Si?- dijo distraído.

-Em… me preguntaba si... me dejarías ir hoy al centro comercial.- dije esperando a ver su semblante.

-¡Claro! ¿Vas con tus amigas?- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Mm… no.- dije y tragué saliva, no pretendía mentirle, sería muy sencillo inventarme una historia, pero soy malísima para mentir; además no era nada malo… creo.

-Espera…¿¡ES UN CHICO VERDAD¡? ¿¡QUIEN ES! ¿¡CUANTOS AÑOS TIENE! ¿¡DESDE CUANDO ESTABAS OCULTANDO ESTO! ¡DIME LENALEE! ¿¡PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE! ¿¡PORQUE LE HACES ESTO A TU HERMANITO QUE TE QUIERE TANTO!- dijo sin dejar de llorar por lo que le acababa de preguntar

-¡ni-san! Yo no te oculte nada, además me invitó Kanda.- dije desviando la mirada a la rosquilla cubierta de chocolate y almendras de la mesa.

-¡Oh! ¿Yuu Kanda? ¿El que te acompaña al colegio todas las mañanas? ―dijo ya calmado.

-Ajá.- dije y lo miré de reojo

-Uhm… ¿acaso son…?- pero lo detuve, ¡No! Ya sabía lo que venía y no iba a permitir que malinterpretara.

-No ni-san, sólo somos amigos, es una salida de amigos ¿si?- dije tranquila, pero en el fondo no lo estaba.

-De acuerdo. - dijo con naturalidad, ¿de acuerdo?, ¿nada de interrogatorios?, que raro es mi hermano, siempre es asi pero mejor para mí.

-Gracias, será después de la escuela, prometo no llegar tarde.- dije con tono alegre y decidido.

-Lo sé Lenalee, confío en ti.- eso era lo bueno de ser la niña buena, todos confiaban en ti plenamente.

-Gracias.- me lavé los dientes y el timbre de mi puerta sonó tras de mi. ¡Demonios! Nunca había pasado, mi hermano aún estaba en linea. ¿Qué haría?

Mi hermano alzó la cabeza y me vio plantada sin decir palabra.

-¿Qué esperas? Ya vete, no lo hagas esperar.- dijo con una sonrisa divertida, mi cara debió parecerle muy cómica.

-S-Sí.- dije apresurada, tomé mis libros y ya iba a abrir cuando…

¡TOC TOC!

¡No!. ¿Por qué mundo? ¿Por qué Kanda? ¿Acaso quería conocer a mi hermano?

Maldición, como odio esas cosas, me ponen de lo más nerviosa, abrí la puerta vacilante y ahí estaba él, con su típico cabello negro recogido en una coleta larga, recargado en el porche, me miró y sonrió con picardía, eso me molestó.

-Hola ¿quieres pasar?- dije al final ¿Qué me quedaba? Azotarle la puerta y decirle "¡Espera afuera!" no era una opción.

-Gracias.- dijo dando un paso al frente con determinación, mi hermano seguía en línea y Kanda observo la laptop y vio a mi hermano y no tuve mas opción que presentarle a Kanda.

-Ni-san, Kanda, Kanda, mi hermano. ―dije y en mi interior reí por lo ridícula que soné, ellos se saludaron.

-¡Vaya! Un gusto en conocerte, muchas gracias por llevar a mi linda Lenalee a la escuela. - dijo alegre y Kanda le sonrió.

-No es nada... la verdad es que quería preguntarle si la dejaría ir al centro comercial conmigo esta tarde después de la escuela.- dijo con formalidad.

¡rayos! Por eso llegó tan temprano, seguro pensaba que no podría preguntarle sola, hmp, eso me enfadó un poco.

-¡Ah! descuida, ella ya me lo pidió, claro que tienen mi permiso, diviértanse pero ni se te ocurra hacerle algo pervertido. ―dijo mirándolo con enfado.

-parece complejo de hermana en ves de ser tu hermano, pero en fin, muchas gracias.- dijo con cortesía.

-la cuidas mucho ¿¡me oiste!.- me divirtió un poco la reacción de mi hermano.

-Te doy mi palabra.- dijo arrogante.

-Bueno… ya nos vamos ¿no?- dije suplicante.

-De acuerdo, fue un gusto conocerlo señor Le. ―dijo tendiéndole la mano, no me extrañó que mi hermano también viera lo extremadamente formal que podía llegar a ser, le correspondió el saludo y salimos de la casa no sin antes desconectarme y apagar la laptop.

De camino…

-¿Qué fue eso?- le pregunté.

-No se de que hablas.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo podía hacerlo sola.- dije haciendo mi berrinche.

-Lo lamento, te subestimé, de todos modos lo quería saludar, digo, para que vea quien te lleva y trae al Colegio.- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Hmp.- al llegar nos sentamos juntos en Literatura, conversamos sobre el proyecto.

-Podemos iniciarlo mañana si quieres.- dijo mientras jugaba con su lápiz.

-De acuerdo, ya tengo casi todo mi tema, sólo queda la maqueta y las láminas.-

-Yo igual, si quieres podrías ir a mi casa para hacerla juntos.- dijo mirándome de reojo, me quedé callada, no estaba segura, pero…

-De acuerdo, le diré a mi hermano.- él se sorprendio por mi aceptación a la invitación y sonrió.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal y a la salida caminamos; llegamos al centro comercial; sólo había estado allí una vez cuando fui con Fou, Lou Fa y Miranda al cine.

Encontramos una serie de novedosos restaurantes en el interior.

-¿Dónde deseas comer?- dijo cuando caminábamos por la plaza.

-Donde quieras.- sería de mala educación que aparte de que me invita a comer yo escogiera el lugar.

-Mm… te parece bien ¿allí?- dijo señalando un escaparate de un local bastante amplio "La bella italiana".

-De acuerdo.- entramos y por dentro la sala estaba decorada con velas en las mesas para dos, que en ese momento estaban apagadas por la luz del exterior; los manteles eran verdes a cuadros rojos y el restaurante tenía toda la pinta de ser 100% italiano, escogimos una mesa, él retiró la silla para que me sentase, nos reímos por eso, era como en las películas, pero más gracioso de lo habitual cuando se vivía personalmente. -Pide lo que gustes.- dijo tendiéndome la carta, me decidí por una pasta, el pidió lo mismo, esperamos a que trajeran la orden y charlamos, comimos en silencio y hablábamos de vez en cuando hasta que…

-Jaja, si claro, ¿en verdad nunca has tenido novia?- dije arqueando una ceja.

-Hmp, No. ¿Tú has tenido novio?- dijo muy serio, miró su plato y después a mí fijamente, eso me incomodó de alguna forma.

-No.- dije con sinceridad.

-¿En serio?- ahora era él quien dudaba.

-De verdad, lo juro.- dije con solemnidad levantado el meñique como si jurara por el dedito.

-¿Lo juras por el dedito?- dijo con una sonrisa torcida y mirándome con cuidado.

-Si.- dije y sonreí, era una niñería pero me resultaba divertido, seguimos comiendo.

-¿Nunca tuviste pretendientes ni nada?- dijo con curiosidad.

-Mmm… no, nunca nadie se me ha declarado ni nada por el estilo.- dije metiendo una albóndiga a mi boca.

-Que raro, para ser una pequeña inmadura eres muy linda. ―dijo como cualquier cosa.

-¡oye!- dije como un tomate.

-¿Qué harías si alguien se te declarase?- no supe que decir, me quedé como tonta con la albóndiga en mi boca, él se rió por mi expresión y me apresuré a tragar.

-Pues… no lo sé.- dije confundida. -Lo más probable es que no, jaja, pero dudo que eso pase.-

-¿Por qué lo dudas?- dijo inquisitivo.

-Pues porque… no lo sé, no lo creo posible, cuando tenga un admirador secreto y sepas ¿me lo dirás? Soy algo despistada para eso.- dije sobándome la cabeza.

-Supongo.- dijo con total seriedad.

-Gracias.- dije haciendo caso omiso de su expresión pensativa.

-Aunque ya tienes uno, Lavi, desde que llegaste no se despega de ti, le gustas.

-Uhm… ya me lo sopesaba pero…- dije ocultando mi rostro.

-No te gusta.- dijo terminando la frase por mí.

-No quiero lastimarlo, además no me ha dicho nada aún.-

-Aún, pero lo hará.- dijo mirándome con unos orbes azules que me examinaban como por rayos X.

-¿Te ha mencionado algo?- dije expectante, ¿se atrevería Lavi a hacer eso?

-Algo así, pero descuida, cuando le digas que no... lo superará.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Uff! Espero no llegar a eso, nunca he rechazado a nadie.-

-¿Si alguien te pidiera en este momento que fueras su novia lo rechazarías?- me quedé atontada por un segundo ¿Qué significaba eso?

-Pues… ¿en este momento? ¿Justo este?- dije abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Si, o el cualquier otro ¿tendrías el valor de rechazar a esa persona?- dijo acercándose más a mí, estaba muy atento, su cara estaba muy cerca.

-Em… pues… yo…- dije tartamudeando.

-¿Si?- dijo impaciente, parecía ansioso.

-Si, supongo que sí, todavía no conozco bien a nadie aquí, y… no lo sé, no me siento atraída por nadie todavía.- dije apartando la mirada a mi plato.

El se alejó un poco, agachó por un segundo la cabeza y sonrió, ¿acaso estaba frustrado?, pude ver un dejo de dureza en su risa breve.

Terminamos de comer y charlamos de otros temas, definitivamente eso había sido incómodo.

* * *

**Gracias por sus reviews y se aceptan ideas para hacer mas emocionante el fic. Nos vemos y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 7: Eres valiosa

Hi! A todos. Sinceramente lamento ausentarme por un largo tiempo pero da igual, aqui les dejo el cap 7 de este fantástico fic y recuerden man no me pertenece Sino a Hoshino-sama. Espero que sea de su agrado.

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: Eres Valiosa**_

Al salir la llevé a casa no sin antes comprarle un helado; parecía contenta, me alegra que se haya olvidado de la conversación que tuvimos en el restaurante. ¿Cómo pude preguntarle eso? ¿Acaso conocía la complejidad de mis preguntas? Esperaba que no malinterpretara todo esto, pero es que… sí soné bastante pretencioso y arrogante; ni siquiera yo se por qué me entraron esas ganas de conocer más sobre ella, de preguntarle lo que haría si alguien se le declarase. Soy un imbecil; sentí un vacío tremendo cuando dijo que rechazaría a cualquiera, y peor aún… que no amaba a nadie en especial. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué diablos me importaba eso?

―Ya dentro de poco comenzarán los exámenes. ―dije para abrir de nuevo la charla mientras caminábamos, me gustaba escuchar su voz.

―Si, cielos… ya pasó mucho tiempo. ―dijo jugando con sus dedos.

―Si, pero seguro que te va de maravilla, eres muy inteligente. ―le dediqué una sonrisa breve y me la devolvió con timidez.

―Lo mismo digo. ―dijo mirándome con la misma sonrisa tímida que tanto me nublaba el pensamiento.

―Woow, me halagas. ―dije arqueando una ceja, ella se rió.

Llegamos al apartamento de "Lenalee"; Lenalee, hmp, le había dejado de decir pequeña inmadura, para entrar en confianza, pero… ella no dejaba las reservaciones, eso me desconcertó. Aunque ya de por si era tímida.

―La comida estuvo deliciosa, muchas gracias Kanda ku- ―pero la detuve, posé un dedo en sus labios pequeños y delgados y hablé.

―Sólo llámame Kanda. ―dije con una sonrisa.

―Pero...- dijo abriendo la boca y retiré mi dedo con rapidez. ―No lo sé… siento raro. ―dijo encogiéndose.

―Tsk!, pues será mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a llamarme sólo por mi nombre. ¿O es que acaso no me consideras tu amigo?, yo te deje de llamar pequeña inmadura y empecé a llamarte por tu nombre porque creo que somos amigos. ―dije con seriedad, hablaba muy en serio, quería dejarlo claro.

―Por supuesto que somos amigos, es sólo que…―dijo ocultando su rostro.

― ¿Qué? ― dije inquisitivo, me moría de ganas de saber que era lo que pensaba en ese momento después de todo era mi naturaleza gatuna tener curiosidad.

―Es que… me da vergüenza. ―dijo tapándose la cabeza, como si me fuera a echar a reír o algo por el estilo.

― ¿Vergüenza? ―dije con escepticismo.

―Un poco. ―dijo volviendo a ser la de antes, con su humor negro, igual al mío.

―Mm… pues en ese caso, nos vemos pequeña Lenalee. ―dije con frialdad, ella se quedó desconcertada por un segundo y empezó a dejarme atrás, que ingenua era; no era en serio, la detuve.

― ¿Qué sucede? ―dijo temerosa y evadiendo mi mirada.

―En serio que eres ingenua, es una broma. ―dije y se tranquilizó al ver mi mirada.

―Jeje, ya lo sabía. ―dijo aparentando estar bromeando ella igual, pero no le salió.

―Está bien que no quieras llamarme sólo por mi nombre, tal vez es que…―dije y sin quererlo agaché la mirada, me entristecí, no se ni cómo, no pude evitarlo.

―De acuerdo, Kanda. ―dijo temblorosa, me sentí muy raro, una extraña oleada de calor me llenó y me abrazó por completo, me sentía más cercano a ella; la forma en que dijo mi nombre me… puso nervioso, me quedé quieto y alcé la mirada ocultando todo el mar de emociones que cundían mi cuerpo, mostré una sonrisa de suficiencia y ella puso los ojos en blanco.

―Gracias. ―dije y contemplé esos ojos verdes llenos de emociones ocultas, imposibles de leer, imposibles de entender por un ser tan poco capacitado como yo.

―Nos vemos mañana. ―dijo con una sonrisa y tomo mi mano que estaba sujetando la mochila, di un respingo; no me lo esperaba, ella se percató de mi reacción y…

― ¡Oh! Lo siento, olvidé lo poco que te gusta el contacto. ―dijo en son de disculpa.

―Esa eres tú. ―dije reprochándoselo en la cara.

― ¿De que hablas? Tú eres quien se pone alarmado cuando pasa algo así, eso y te pones a pedir disculpas como si me hubieras abofeteado.

―Tsk, pues es que… no soy muy afectivo. ―dije acomplejado por lo que me había dicho.

―Supongo, de nuevo gracias por la comida.

―Gracias a ti por haber aceptado. ―no pude resistir por más tiempo mi instinto gatuno me había ganado; me acerqué a ella y… la besé en la mejilla, fue muy breve, apenas rocé su piel me separé de ella, olía bastante bien, olía a cerezos, ese olor me embriagó y me dejó aturdido, ella se quedó quieta, sorprendida, eso creo… tuve que enfrentarlo y miré su rostro con seriedad, me importaba un bledo el ser poco afectivo, mi cuerpo actuó por instinto, mi cabeza se desconectó de mi mente por un segundo, no hubo orden alguna; fue instantáneo.

―Em… adiós Kanda. ―dijo sumamente sonrojada y se fue a su apartamento. Abrió la puerta con torpeza y entró sin mirar atrás. No lo podía creer, lo había hecho, había quebrantado el derecho al espacio personal. Pero… no me importó, no me importa, ¡Ja! Vaya que me había costado robarle un beso aunque fuera en la mejilla, me sentí triunfador, pero después volví al mundo real, tal vez ella lo había visto como algo malo, por eso entró tan deprisa a su apartamento. ¡No!... quería aclararlo pero sería mañana, ahora debía pensar que debía decirle.

Pasé el resto de la tarde con la mente en mil lugares, no podía olvidar ese roce, me pregunto si ella estaría pensando en lo mismo.

― ¡Hey! Luna llamando a Tierra. ―dijo Link a la mañana siguiente cuando desayunábamos, había derramado la leche de mi tazón y seguro parecía un retrasado.

― ¡Ah! ―dije y me puse a limpiar la leche con una servilleta.

―Yo lo haré jovencito. ―dijo la ama de llaves, Lenny.

―fue mi culpa, yo lo limpio. ―dije, pues me parecía injusto que limpiara por mi torpeza.

―Ningún problema. ― dijo con una sonrisa. Lenny había sido, desde que recuerdo, nuestra ama de llaves, algo así como la nana, era parte importante de nuestra familia, estuvo con nosotros desde que era un bebé y mucho antes, desde que Link era pequeño, estuvo con nosotros cuando pasó… aquello, era como la abuela.

― Andas en las nubes ¿te pasa algo? ―dijo mi abuelo examinando mi semblante, supuse que debía ser el de un gran idiota, pues quedé pasmado.

― ¡No! ―dije alarmado y me concentré en comer.

―Parece que a alguien le pasó de todo ayer. ―dijo Alma con picardía.

―No se de que hablas. ―dije enfadado, Lenny soltó una risita cuando fue a la cocina; mi abuelo rió también.

― ¡Ah! si, es verdad ¿Qué tal la salida con tu amiga Lenalee? ―dijo mi abuelo con voz áspera.

―Bien. ―dije y me apresuré a tomar un gran bocado de cereal para que me dejara en paz.

― ¡Fue una cita! ―dijo dándome un codazo, Link.

―No lo fastidies, ¿Se divirtieron? ―dijo el abuelo sin poder ocultar su interés.

―Si. ―dije cortante.

―Ushh, vaya que eres comunicativo; dinos más, que pobre descripción.―no pude soportarlo, me puse de pie y…

―En vez de andar metiéndote en mi vida Link ¿por qué no sales a perder el tiempo con una chica? ―dije cerrando los puños, intenté reprimir mi furia, pero no sirvió.

―Hmp, tal vez, pero ya sabes… soy un alma incomprendida. ―dijo Link agachando la mirada, me importaba un comino sus sentimientos ahora.

―Y que lo digas, ya me voy. ―dije yendo al baño, cepillé mis dientes todavía con furia, tomé mi mochila y me fui sin despedirme y Alma iba tras de mi.

Sólo alcancé a escuchar…

―Seguro que se llevó un chasco y por eso anda de malas. ―dijo Link a mi padre que reía por ello.

Llegué a su apartamento ya más tranquilo con alma a mi lado, ella salió al oír la voz de Alma, procuraba ser puntual y no parecer ansioso por llegar antes, medía cuidadosamente los tiempos.

― ¡Buenos días! ―dijo con total indiferencia a lo de ayer, eso me alivió y me desanimó al mismo tiempo.

― Buenos días Lenalee-chan!. ―dijo Alma con una sonrisa y nos dirigimos al colegio.

― ¡Ah! ya le dije a mi hermano sobre lo del proyecto de hoy, me dio permiso. ―dijo con una sonrisa cautivadora.

―Genial. ―dije distraído, demonios, lo había olvidado, hoy mi abuelo llegaba tarde pero Link… ese dolor de cabeza universitario; me estaría fastidiando quien sabe con qué, y después de lo de la mañana, peor... mucho peor.

― ¿Estás bien? Pareces enfadado. ―di un suspiro, ella puso atención a mi rostro.

―Sólo mi primo que me molesta un poco y mi abuelo… por lo de ayer, ya sabes, la salida.― dije y ella captó al instante.

―Si, mi hermano estuvo igual, ¿Qué les pasa a los padres y hermanos?, no es nada de otro mundo.

―Tsk, es exactamente lo mismo. ―dije tocándome las sienes con el dedo pulgar y anular.

―Que bello día. ―dijo mirando a su alrededor.

―Lenalee, sobre lo de ayer… yo. ―dije de repente, ella se sobresaltó por el cambio tan radical de tema.

― ¿Eh? ―dijo con ingenuidad.

―Yo, lo que hice ayer… yo… ―pero me cortó y prosiguió ella.

―Kanda; descuida, no me molestó, somos amigos ¿no? eso está bien ¿no crees? ―dijo y me percaté de lo madura que podía llegar a ser en momentos incómodos como ese, suspiré.

― ¿No te molestaste por el beso? ―dije dubitativo y ella me sonrió, mi corazón dio un vuelco.

―¿¡BESO!, ¡rayos eso nunca lo espere de ti yuu! ― dijo Alma sorprendido a la vez que hacia un puchero como un niño cuando no lo dejaba hacer lo que quería

―No, no me molestó. ―dijo con sinceridad en los orbes violeta.

― ¡Oh! Entonces eso significa que puedo hacerlo más a menudo ¿no? ― dije con suficiencia y tono divertido, ella puso lo ojos como platos al igual que Alma.

― ¡¿Cómo! ―dijeron al unisonó alarmados.

― ¡Hmp! Era una broma, yo jamás haría nada que tú no quisieras. ―dije y tomé su mano por unos cuantos segundos, entrelacé sus dedos con los míos, su mano era cálida y suave, las mías eran tan frías, pero no replicó; la sostuve por unos segundos más mientras llegábamos hacia nuestro destino. Era verdad, yo nunca le haría daño, sentía que debía protegerla; que debía estar allí para ella cuando me necesitase, era extraño pero era la verdad, era... valiosa para mí para poder restaurar nuestra especie.

No quise mirarla durante ese tiempo; ella se quedó callada y Alma nos veía extraño, pero al poco tiempo ella habló.

―Gracias. ―dijo con la mirada gacha.

― ¿Por? ― intenté sonar de lo más jovial.

―Por esto…- dijo sosteniendo mi mano y volviéndola a entrelazar en la suya, me puse muy nervioso, lo disimule, eso creo. ― Gracias por ser mi amigo Kanda; gracias por aceptarme a pesar de ser una pueblerina ingenua. ―

―No hay de qué, además, lo mismo digo. ―dije guiñándole el ojo derecho.

―Ya llegamos. ―me había quedado parado sin darme cuenta, me quedé contemplando a Lenalee, sus cabellos verdes, sus ojos violeta, su boca, sus cejas, sus labios… sus labios.

―Tierra llamando a Yuu jejejeje. ―Alma me había sacado de mi trance cuando quede totalmente embobado con Lenalee, espejé mi mente y caí en la cuenta, cerré lo ojos y…

―Dame un segundo, me atonté. ―dije arrugando el ceño, ella se rió de mí e igual Alma.

―Jaja, de acuerdo. ―dijo y después entramos, caminamos juntos a clase de Matemáticas, la tomé de la mano, eso la sobresaltó por un segundo pero no retiró mi mano.

― ¿Te molesta? ―dije preocupado.

―No, no me molesta. ―dijo un poco avergonzada por las miradas de todos y lance una mirada asesina hacia todos los que nos miraban y todos voltearon para otra parte.

―Si algo te desagrada sólo dímelo ¿si? ―dije y seguro le debí parecer encantador, me correspondió la sonrisa y apretó aún más mi mano, me sentí completo.

* * *

**Lose, lose el fic me quedo algo corto pero el próximo será mas largo jejejeje. Gracias por sus reviews y se aceptan ideas para hacer mas emocionante el fic. Nos vemos y ¡hasta la próxima!**


	8. Chapter 8: Ella, el deseo de ambos

man no me pertenece Sino a Hoshino-sama. Espero que sea de su agrado. Dedicado a mis amiguis: Hakurei kai y a biak songkey

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Ella, el deseo de ambos**_

Al tocar la mano de Kanda sentí una gran tristeza y al mirar sus ojos supe que estaban llenos de dolor pero ¿Cuál era la causa? Quería saber el motivo por el cual Kanda se comportaba tan amable conmigo, porque hasta donde yo sé él siempre tiene un carácter fuerte de con cualquier chico o chica de la escuela.

—Kanda ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo?

— ¿Por qué? Porque me caes bien y...

—No Kanda, yo sé que hay algo mas aparte de tu amabilidad. Tú tienes un carácter muy fuerte con otras personas pero cuando estas conmigo eres algo distinto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —decía con algo de fastidio a lo que yo le trataba de decir.

—Me refiero a que si tú tienes un motivo para estar actuando de diferente manera porque pedo sentir una gran tristeza proveniente de ti.

— _(¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que estoy tratando de seducirla?, no me queda de otra: tendré que hacerlo lo antes posible antes de que alguien más lo sepa)_. Escucha; sí tengo un motivo y es restaurar mi clan, pero necesito tu ayuda.

—Entiendo pero ¿de que forma? —se acerca a mi oído para decirme algo lo más audible que yo pudiera escuchar, pero abrí los ojos como platos al escuchar la ultima parte de lo que me decía.

— ¿Bromeas verdad? P-porque yo...Apenas soy muy joven y b-bueno tú eres cuatro años mayor que yo y...

—Pero es necesario o de lo contrario ya no existiremos —decía con suma tranquilidad lo que a mi no me pareció agradable.

—No importa que monstruo seas, restaurar mi clan es muy importante y tengo que hacerlo lo antes posible —dijo serio mientras se acercaba lentamente como una bestia acorralando a su presa.

—Pero tiene que haber otra forma y _(¿¡Monstruo! El no sabe que yo soy humana, solo Allen-kun lo sabe)_

Mientras tanto Allen y Lavi habían llegado después de ellos y el vampiro observó a Kanda el cual le estaba susurrando algo a Lenalee y ella se sonrojó por lo que le decía. Allen no pudo evitar sentir celos hacia Kanda.

— ¿Celoso? —Rió Lavi—. No te preocupes, Allen: Yuu no le hará nada a Lenalee tenlo por seguro_._

—No es eso Lavi: es solo que el Bakanda tiene un temperamento del demonio con todos pero con Lenalee actúa distinto _(y no sabe que ella es humana) _algo esta tramando y lo mas seguro es que no es nada bueno y… ¡la esta seduciendo descaradamente!

— ¡Oh vamos! Estas siendo paranoico, solo están platicando eso es todo.

—Eso espero Lavi… —pero de repente Allen sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo cual preocupó a su amigo y solo significaba una cosa, su otra personalidad que quería salir en estos momentos para matar a Kanda—._Vamos, déjame salir. Yo sé que quieres hacerlo, pero si no lo haces rápido será demasiado tarde mi pequeño Pierrot_—decía en la mente de Allen, pero este se rehúsa a escucharlo y luchando para impedir que saliera de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente lo detuvo. Después de detener a su personalidad alzó la vista hacia Kanda y Lenalee y lo que vio no fue para nada agradable. Kanda intento besarla por la fuerza, entonces no soportó más seguir observándolos y fue enfadado directamente hacia ellos para detenerlos.

_**« **__—Listo, ya está, pero mejor te pongo una gasa por si vuelve a sangrar—_ _dijo ajustando una gasa con cinta especial a mi rodilla, en cuanto sus dedos rozaron mi pierna para ajustar la gasa me estremecí; estaba helado—. Lo lamento, así suelen estar mis manos todo el tiempo, es genético_- _dijo con una sonrisa de disculpa, notaba que me trataba con sumo cuidado; como si me fuera a romper, cualquier simple roce con mi pierna lo alteraba y retiraba sus dedos enseguida, después de la curación ya pude caminar yo sola al salón de clases._

—_Gracias— dije amistosa._

—_Pero es extraño que tu herida sane lentamente._

—_Bueno…Allen-kun tengo un secreto que estado ocultándote y quiero confesártelo pero ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?_

—_Por su puesto Lenalee, lo prometo— decía con tranquilidad mientras me regalaba una sonrisa_

—_Bueno…Allen-kun: soy una humana con un don especial, yo acepte estudiar en este instituto porque aquí tengo la esperanza de que me acepten como soy. Desde mi niñez __no tenía amigos, nunca los tuve. Los demás niños se alejaban de mí en cuanto sabían de mis poderes o escuchaban hablar_ _de ellos__ —dije muy triste lo que le contaba cuando sentí la mano de Allen tomar mi mejilla y me sonroje un poco._

—_Lenalee, no tenia idea de que tu vida fuera así de triste pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo._

— _¿Gracias…uh? ¿Qué es eso Allen-kun? —le pregunté pero no dejé de mirar aquel objeto que Allen llevaba puesto en el hombro izquierdo como una insignia_

— _¿Esto? Es mi pendiente de la suerte; me lo obsequió Mana hace mucho tiempo y nunca me lo quito porque si llegara a quitármelo despertaría mi otra personalidad; pero no te preocupes lo importante es mantener a salvo tu secreto —dijo animadamente mientras seguíamos caminando rumbo a nuestros apartamentos. __**»**_

Me estaba haciendo un manojo de nervios por la situación en la que me encontraba mientras más avanzaba Kanda, más retrocedía y como por arte de magia Kanda ya estaba atrás de mi lo que me ocasiono dar un salto hacia atrás y antes de que pudiera alejarme, él ya había tomado mi mano.

—Lenalee, es de vida o muerte por favor compréndeme —decía un poco desesperado pero no dejaba de sujetar mi mano con algo de fuerza y lentamente se fue acercando hacia mi rostro intentado besarme.

—Kanda yo…—estaba sumamente roja; intenté decirle que no lo hiciera pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más una ráfaga de viento nos había llegado a ambos por lo que cerramos los ojos por un momento. Cuando se calmó abrí lentamente mis ojos y pude divisar a Allen que no estaba muy alegre como de costumbre. Había algo diferente en él, no parecía el mismo sino otra persona. Tenía una mirada muy fría hacia Kanda.

— ¿Qué haces aquí moyashi?, esto no es de tu incumbencia

—Lo siento pero sí lo es, ¿Qué intentabas hacerle a Lenalee? —dijo sumamente molesto

—Nada que te interese moyashi.

— Mi nombre es Allen bakaneko y no puedo permitir que le faltes al respeto.

— ¿Acaso estas celoso moyashi? —decía mostrando una sonrisa burlona haciendo que Allen se enfureciera más.

— ¡Kanda basta! No voy a permitir que sigas fastidiando a Allen-kun y hagas ese tipo de bromas pesadas conmigo— le decía muy enfadada al neko cosa que dejo sorprendido a Allen y Kanda.

— ¡WALKER, KANDA, LEE A SUS CLASES AHORA MISMO! —gritaba un enfadado prefecto minotauro mientras nos íbamos a clases un poco asustados por la reacción del prefecto, pero antes de que llegáramos a la clase de álgebra Kanda me dijo en susurro que esto lo discutiríamos después. Había escuchado de algunos chicos hablar del prefecto que si alguien llegaba tarde tendría problemas con él pero esta era la primera vez que veía un minotauro y que me metí en problemas y solo por hoy lo deje pasar.

…

Le dije a Lenalee que lo de hoy seguía en pie y entramos a clase de álgebra. Una vez terminada las clases espere a que todos se marcharan y Lenalee salió al ultimo, esperé un poco a que se alejara del aula para después seguirla hasta su apartamento. Pasé todo el día siguiéndola hasta llegar hasta su apartamento pero para mi mala suerte estaban Tevak, Fou y Miranda platicando cosas de chicas que a mi no me importaban, pero tardarían una eternidad en terminar su charla ya volvería con ella en la noche al fin y al cabo ya sabía donde quedaba su apartamento.

Era de madrugada y decidí ir a su apartamento en forma de gato para no levantar sospechas aunque fuera a estas horas porque todavía seguía en pie lo de ayer. Cuando llegue encontré la ventana de su habitación abierta buena suerte para mí y entre silenciosamente hasta dar con ella.

Aterrice graciosamente al pie de la cama y me acerque con sigilo a la misma. La vi allí, su rostro de ángel, salpicadas mejillas de carmín, la forma de dormir absolutamente entregada y solo vestía un pijama normal pero abotonada.

Volví a mi forma original y me senté en la cama contemplándola. Estire mi mano izquierda, toqué su cara suave y caliente, esa piel sedosa y latente. Entonces me incorpore de golpe dirigiéndome hacia la cómoda, donde reposaba un candelabro de bronce de tres brazos con las velas que alumbraban su cuarto. Las sople y estas se apagaron al instante al contacto con mi aliento helado.

El cuarto quedó casi en oscuridad total. Pero aún podía admirar su belleza en la negrura, gracias a mi vista gatuna.

Volví junto a ella, me recosté sobre su cuerpo, muy suavemente, con extrema maestría para no despertarla.

Posé mi oído en su pecho, sentí sus latidos a través de la tela. Quería sentir su piel desnuda contra la mía…pero paciencia, no debía apurarme...

Apoyé mis labios en su cuello, Lenalee tembló y frunció el ceño sin despertarse ante la frialdad del contacto repentino. Me acerqué lentamente empleando toda mi voluntad y uní mis labios a los de Lenalee.

Mi lengua profanó la boca pequeña de la muchacha. Me sorprendí cuando sentí la lengua inexperta jugando torpemente con la mía.

Profundicé el beso, exquisito, por el sabor de ella que compartía.

Posé mi mano izquierda de uñas afiladas en el cuello de la pijama para desabotonarla y dejando al descubierto su pecho blanco y tibio.

La bese en toda su extensión, deteniéndome para lamer sus pechos aun con el brazier puesto. Era un fastidio ver esa prenda cubriendo su pecho así que me deshice de él para seguir lamiendo y después pasar a ser amamantado como un bebe de sus pechos hasta saborear el mana (1) que salía de ella y que solo los de mi especie podían obtener. Solo tomaría un poco para calentarme y a la vez la debilitaría haciendo más difícil que despertara. Lenalee gemía inconsciente, la frente sudada, las mejillas encendidas…

Detuve mis caricias, para quitar lo quedaba de la ropa de dormir de ella, despojándola en el acto de su ropa interior.

La abracé, totalmente desnuda contra mí.

Sin despertarse, y anhelando el placer aun en el sueño, Lenalee me puso ambas manos en los hombros, apretándolo contra su cuerpo, envolviéndome la cintura con sus piernas.

Una sensación de puro deleite recorrió mi cuerpo al escuchar lo gemidos que ella emitía. Mi hombría latía de deseo, reclamándome, incitándome a amarla…Baje mi mano izquierda por el pecho de Lenalee, por su abdomen, toque su sexo y suavemente empecé a masajearlo.

Entonces sentí la sensualidad…aquello que últimamente solo satisfacía a los vampiros, la consumación de sangre, se estaba despertando solo con el roce de mi virilidad contra la de ella.

Vi el cuerpo de mi pequeña gatita retorciéndose de placer, mientras mi mano seguía masajeando su sexo, la vi atrapar las sabanas en sus pequeños dedos, evitando gemir por la inmensidad del deseo que la embargaba.

Cuando gimió ahogadamente, en la plenitud de su orgasmo, derramando la esencia en mi mano, no hubo para mi mayor placer que ver a Lenalee satisfecha al igual que yo. Relleno del calor de su vitalidad, repleto del mana que había en mi interior. Estaba apunto de despertar y tenia que salir de allí lo mas rápido posible no sin antes dejarla como la encontré su ropa puesta sino ella sospecharía. Los ojos purpura se abrieron bailando confundidos en la oscuridad.

Después de que salí de su apartamento me posé en la rama de un árbol que estaba cerca de su ventana pero sin quitar mis ojos de esta. Contemple a la chica la cual despertó de golpe creyendo que era un sueño lo que había pasado. Seguía observándola como un idiota sin saber que alguien estaba atrás de mi para luego tomarme por la espalda alejándome de ahí y al voltearme para saber del imbécil que me había secuestrado para luego matarlo supe que era Alma el que había alejado de ahí, pero me veía con una cara llena de enfado y ¿¡cómo rayos supo que estaba en el apartamento de ella si ni siquiera hice el menor ruido al salir! Supuse que me siguió sin hacer ruido para que yo no me diera cuenta de su presencia.

…

Eran las 3:00 am muy temprano para mí porque se me había espantado el sueño a causa de un mala pesadilla que tuve, me levanté por un vaso de agua para que se me quitara la sed y volviera a acostarme para contemplar el sueño hasta que un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Yuu me sacó de mis pensamientos. Fui a echar un vistazo a su habitación para descubrir que él no estaba y encontrar su ventana abierta. Me acerqué para luego observar a Yuu transformarse en gato e ir a un lugar en especial. El camino que había tomado daba al apartamento de los estudiantes nuevos y en uno de los apartamentos de los estudiantes nuevos estaba el de Lenalee-chan.

Decidí seguir a Yuu para saber en que estaba pensando o lo que tramaba hacer, pero de algo estaba seguro: él nunca se comportaba así y fuera lo que fuera hacer no era nada bueno. Cuando llegué noté que la ventana de la habitación de Lenalee estaba abierta y como un gato se adentraba supuse que era Yuu, trepé a un árbol y me puse de cuclillas en una de las ramas para asomarme y asegurarme de que era él. Lo que vi no fue para nada agradable: encontré a Yuu haciendo "eso" con Lenalee dormida, no podía creer que él hiciera ese tipo de cosas cuando él sabía perfectamente que solo lo haría cuando estuviera comprometido. Cuando salió del cuarto me escondí entre las hojas para que no se diera cuenta de mi presencia; él se posó sobre la rama en la que yo estaba pero estaba tan ocupado contemplándola que aproveche para tomarlo por la espalda y alejarlo de allí no sin antes cubrir su boca con mi mano para que no llegase a despertar a los estudiantes y al voltearse lo mire con sumo enfado.

— Alma, que rayos haces aquí ¿¡porque me seguiste!

— Eso no importa. Y más importante ¿¡eres idiota! ¡Cómo pudiste haberle hecho eso a Lenalee-chan y más cuando ella duerme! —dije con enfado los más bajo posible para que nadie escuchara

— ¿¡Estuviste espiándome!

— ¡Eso no importa! Debiste esperar hasta que te comprometieras ¿¡tienes idea del problema en el que estas metido! Es demasiado pronto para meterte a su cama, desnudarla y tener sexo con ella ¡pesimista!

—No te preocupes, no me pasé de la raya con ella, solo quería probar su mana y antes de que despertara la deje como la encontré y ¿¡a quien le dijiste pesimista cretino! —me respondió con ira

— ¡A ti te lo estoy diciendo aguafiestas!

— ¡Repite eso de nuevo!

— ¡Lo diría un millón de veces si tuviera que hacerlo! —dije eufórico

— ¡CRETINO!

— ¡PESIMISTA!

— ¿¡QUIEN ANDA AHÍ! —preguntaba un furioso prefecto minotauro el cual también se encargaba de vigilar no solo la escuela sino también de los apartamentos de los estudiantes nuevos. Yuu y yo nos ocultamos rápidamente al escuchar el rugido del minotauro y permanecimos ocultos en la copa del árbol sin hacer ruido porque un movimiento en falso y seria nuestro final. Esperamos hasta que el monstruo se fuera pero seguíamos con los nervios de punta hasta que finalmente el minotauro se fue, bajamos del árbol con cuidado por si el prefecto regresaba.

—Estuvo cerca—rió Alma

—Sin duda, mejor regresemos—decía Yuu un poco más calmado. Asentí para luego regresar a casa, pero antes de seguir di un último vistazo al apartamento de Lenalee-chan y fui alcanzando a Yuu diciéndole que no me dejara atrás.

Era fin de semana y los alumnos decidieron tomar un descanso. Algunos saldrían a de paseo, otros a la playa y otros al parque. Yuu tenía clase de esgrima, Link de arte y el abuelo Zhu tenía negocios que atender el día de hoy. Así que estaba solo y decidí invitar a salir a Lenalee-chan a dar un paseo conmigo al centro comercial o al bosque.

Fui hasta su apartamento más animado que nunca, al llegar toque su puerta y ella me recibió con un "¡hola!" y una sonrisa lo que a mí me alegro y me invito a pasar

— ¡Wow! Tu apartamento se ve igual al mío —dije al observar su apartamento que tenia rasgos chinos, pero en colores azul y verde.

— ¿De verdad? Pensé que yo era la única con un apartamento así, me alegra saber que tú también tengas uno. ¿Y eres de china?

— ¡Si! Allá aprendí muchas cosas cuando…

— ¿¡LENALEE ESTA HABLANDO CON UN CHICO VERDAD! ¡COMO LE PUEDES HACER ESTO A TU HERMANO MAYOR QUE TE QUIERE TANTO! —chilló una voz.

— ¿Quien es la gritona? —le pregunté al escuchar la vos chillona que provenía de la sala.

—Disculpa Alma-kun, es mi hermano: siempre se pone así cuando un chico habla conmigo.

Me condujo hasta la sala donde en una mesa de centro estaba una laptop con conexión de cámara web y Lenalee me presento a su hermano y yo le salude cordialmente

—Araaaa así que tu eres el amigo de Kanda y de mi linda Lenalee pero a diferencia de Kanda él me deja con la palabra en la boca.

—No se preocupe él siempre es así y ya que nos conocemos me gustaría llevar de paseo a su hermana sino le molesta claro—le dije con una sonrisa.

— ¡Claro Alma-kun! Pero no la dejes sola ni un momento o de lo contrario lo sabré y no vivirás para contarlo.

—C-claro Komui-san —dije con algo de temor al observar el aura rojiza que lo rodeaba

— ¡Ni-san! Bueno nos retiramos en la noche te cuento, ¡ya ne ni-san!

— ¡Diviértanse!

Después de despedirnos de Komui-san, nos fuimos al bosque para dar un paseo y trepar algunos arboles porque después de todo era un bonito día. Charlamos un poco acerca de lo que hacíamos fuera de la escuela, dentro y de lo que haríamos en las vacaciones. Después de caminar un buen rato nos sentamos en el césped y nos recargamos en un árbol que había cerca de ahí.

—Alma-kun…quisiera contarte algo

—Algo ¿cómo que? —me extraño la pregunta de Lenalee.

—Es que ayer en la noche tuve un sueño con Yuu. Un sueño en el que él y yo b-bueno…

— ¿Ehh? —me sorprendí pero adivine lo que trataba de decirme y juraría que Lenalee se había dado cuenta de lo que le hizo Yuu ayer en la noche, no sabia que hacer estaba con los nervios de punta e intente decirle algo pero se escucho una explosión muy cerca de aquí. Algo se acercaba a nosotros pero rápidamente tomé a Lenalee en brazos y de un salto hacia atrás nos alejamos de lo que había causado la explosión y al disiparse la nube de polvo pude notar un enorme Nightmare (2) que nos había atacado sin motivo alguno.

— ¿¡Que es eso, un caballero! —preguntó ella asustada

—No, es un Nightmare una criatura de las sombras que normalmente aparece en la noche y ataca a cualquiera que este cerca de su territorio, para estas criaturas la luz del sol es mortal (_pero es extraño e ilógico ¿porque apareció uno en plena luz del día?, debería haberse convertido en cenizas_).

El monstruo gruñó para después lanzarse a atacarnos, dejé a Lenalee en la rama de un árbol y me transformé a mi forma original para combatir contra él. En nuestra batalla nos dimos con todo: yo esquivaba sus violentas estocadas y él evadía mis ataques hasta que yo le arañe los ojos y él me golpeo con fuerza en el abdomen haciendo que me estrellara contra unos arboles y algunas rocas.

— ¡Alma-kun! —Lenalee bajo del árbol para correr rápidamente hacia mí—. ¡Alma-kun! ¿¡Estás bien! —preguntó ella alarmada mientras me sujetaba y me acercaba un poco a su cuerpo.

—Si algo cansado, pero bien—reí—, pero olvidé traer mana conmigo—Y sí, estaba en aprietos: sin el mana nunca podría ganarle a ese Nightmare.

— ¿Mana? ¿Qué es eso y de donde lo consigo?

—Es una sustancia especial que nos brinda energía a los hombres bestia como Yuu y yo para pelear con cualquier monstruo, la obtenemos de Dryad (3) pero se encuentra en China.

— Entiendo pero ¿hay otra forma de obtenerla?

—Si la hay pero…— le pedí que se acercara para susurrarle la otra opción que había para obtener el mana. Ella se sonrojo y yo me puse rojo como un semáforo

— ¿Esa es la otra opción? Demo... —estaba dudando de la opción que le dije cuando de repente escuchamos unas monstruosas pisadas de caballo acercarse lo que significaba que nos estaba buscando el monstruoso y sombrío caballero—. Está bien pero hay que alejarnos un poco para que ganes algo de tiempo — finalizó Lenalee para luego desabotonarse la blusa y que yo bajara un poco su brazier — (_nunca me perdonare lo que estoy haciendo_)— entonces comencé a succionar del pecho de ella pero al probar su sabor quede tan embelesado que por un momento olvide todo e intente ir mas lejos hasta que de pronto escuche la voz de Lenalee que me sacó de mi embriagador hechizo y volví a la realidad: no quería propasarme más con ella y caí en cuenta de que debía de reaccionar pronto o nos matarían a ambos. Una parte de mi sentía placer y otra sentía culpa y traición. La había dejado exhausta de tanto beber y finalmente apareció Nightmare para de nuevo dirigir su ataque hacia mi pero yo fui mas rápido para esquivar su estocada y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos partí en dos al sombrío jinete el cual se convirtió en cenizas, dejando caer una estrella negra.

— _Mmm...…esto es obra de él, mejor se lo cuento a Allen y a los demás. Por el momento Lenalee no lo debe de saber aún_—pensé con impotencia y voltee hacia donde estaba descansando Lenalee y ella se encontraba bien mientras se abrochaba su ropa.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Lenalee-chan?

— Si, estoy bien ¿y el Nightmare?

—Descuida lo derroté, pero se convirtió en cenizas.

—Que bueno que no saliste herido Alma-kun…— Lenalee miró hacia donde yo estaba golpeándome en un árbol haciéndola preocupar más—. ¡Alma-kun, no hagas eso por favor!

— ¡Tigre malo, tigre malo! —dije una y otra vez hasta que sentí unas manos en mi cabeza

— ¡Alma-kun detente! no quiero que te lastimes por lo que paso antes de que llegara ese monstruo, lo hiciste para que nos salváramos.

— ¿Enserio, no estas enojada por lo que hice? Arigato Lenalee-chan…— me decía tranquila con una sonrisa pero en ese mismo momento me desmayé de tanto golpe que me había dado contra el árbol.

— ¡Alma-kun, Alma-kun! ¿¡Estas bien Alma-kun! ¡ALMA-KUUUUUN! —decía muy alarmada Lenalee.

* * *

(1).–Mana. (No el padre de Allen) es una especie de medicina que restaura la magia y en el fic es obtenida del Dryad

(2).–_Nightmare_ es un demonio que reside en los sueños. Y aparece en las noches vigilando su territorio como dice en el fic la luz del sol es mortal para ellos

(3).–Dryad. Es un árbol espiritual con apariencia de mujer

**N/A: Perdonen la tardanza, estuve muy ocupada con un asunto de trabajo que ni al caso pero también me entretuve viendo vampire knight y jugando Castlevania inoccence sorrow (me fascina ese juego) y algunos nombres son por cortesía del Castlevania Aria of Sorrow. ;D**

**Y también les diré que aquellos que tengan una cuenta en deviantART, tendrán la oportunidad de ver una imagen que acabo de terminar y subí en mi galería, y sí alguno de ustedes les gustaría que el fanfic se vuelva mas emocionante con gusto escuchare sus ideas, opiniones, etc. Gracias y ¡hasta el próximo cap! :D**


End file.
